Upstarts and Broken Hearts
by THERExistsAstar
Summary: She had known him from the beginning. She knew just what she was getting into and she went for it anyways. KevinOC.
1. A Woman Can Beat the Devil

"Kevin always believed he was lucky but the truth is, he wasn't. Not when it came to gambling or crime. Everyone knew it... except for him. Only one lucky thing ever happened to Kevin Donnelly... and her name was Brigit Murphy.

"You see, Kenny Murphy was Jimmy's best friend outside the family and with Kenny came his little sister, Brigit. She was always different, even then. Our group consisted of the four Donnellys, me, Jenny, and the two Murphys, when Brigit decided to join us. Sure, Jenny's a girl but she was always one of the guys. Plus, no one would think of touching her because of Tommy. Brigit, though... Brigit's the girly girl of the gang. She's the one any of us went to when we had girl troubles. In the beginning, that was all we went to her for – she just didn't fit in enough to be consulted with on anything else.

"It all changed when Kenny died – he was seventeen and Brigit was thirteen. From then on the girl we thought tagged along and was good only to look at became one of the gang, practically a little sister to us... or most of us at least. Brigit's dad always blamed Jimmy for Kenny's death – still does to this day actually – but he never held anything against the rest of us, especially Tommy and Kevin because after Kenny's death, the two of them would watch out for her. The whole gang stepped up and took the place of her brother by walking her to and from school and checking out potential boyfriends to make sure they were okay.

"At first, Jenny and her didn't get along much since they were so different. That, and I think Brigit had a little crush on Tommy during her freshmen year that made Jenny jealous but Brigit obviously got over that. But then they warmed up to each other after they realized they balanced each other out and they could talk to each other about things the Donnellys and I refused to even think about – you know, _girl_ things.

"After Brigit got over her crush on Tommy, she moved on but onto another Donnelly brother – Kevin. You see, because I'm the trustworthy one in the group, she told me these kinds of things. She liked him on and off since she was fifteen. Kevin had no clue, not even when he realized he liked her as 'more than a friend' in his senior year and from then on, none of Brigit's boyfriends seemed to be good enough according to the Donnellys. But being her, she always found a way around them that would still piss them off.

"It was the spring of 2000, and don't try to stop me because I know I was out of juvi by then. For juniors and seniors, it was prom season and Brigit needed a date but whoever that may be, she knew, needed the acceptance of the all powerful Donnellys..."

_

* * *

_

Tommy, Kevin, and Sean Donnelly sat along the curb with Jenny Reilly, Joey Ice Cream, and Brigit Murphy. Brigit leaned forward, looking past Kevin and Tommy, "So Jenny, has anyone asked you to prom yet?"  
"Brigit, prom is so far away, why are we even talking about it?"  
Brigit put on her famous 'shocked' face, "Well, _I_ was asked to prom."  
"Who asked you?" Kevin asked sharply.  
"Billy O'Malley," she said proudly, thinking of the tall red-head, "But I haven't given him an answer yet."

Kevin and Tommy looked at each other and everyone knew they were having a conversation between them without ever actually saying anything. Within a minute, they had their answer.

They both looked at her but Kevin spoke first, "Didn't he go out with that Sarah Donahue girl?"  
Brigit knitted her eyebrows together, "Yeah, so?"  
"Then you better tell him you can't go with him," Tommy stated.  
"What?! Come on! Is there anyone you'd actually approve of?"

They both shook their heads.

Brigit was about to pout until she figured a way to get a decent – if not outstanding – prom date that Tommy and Kevin could _never_ disapprove of.

She grinned and turned to her right, "Sean, would you take me to prom?"  
Sean grinned at the blonde next to him, "Sure."  
Brigit turned smiling proudly at the two older Donnellys present, "Any objections?"

Tommy couldn't hide his smile from Brigit that, thankfully, Kevin couldn't see because he was too busy staring at Brigit incredulously.

Kevin and his two older brothers knew never to leave their girlfriends with their baby brother but the only problem was Brigit wasn't Kevin's girlfriend and he hated himself for never asking her to be his. What he didn't know was Brigit was one of the few girls in all of New York City – maybe even the tristate area – that was immune to Sean's charms, but not to Kevin's.

_

* * *

_

"Brigit's junior prom went off without a hitch. Funny thing about it was she could still never get out from the watchful eyes of Kevin and Tommy. You see, Kevin, at the time was dating this girl Meghan who was a junior, so, of course, he had to take her to her prom and it just so happened, he could look out for Brigit in case Sean got distracted... which was pretty easy to do. That, and Tommy decided to give Sean a lecture for an hour before he picked his Brigit up.

"The next year though wasn't so easy. Brigit knew there was probably no man outside the Donnellys and me (and sometimes I think Kevin wouldn't even trust me when it came to Brigit) that would be 'approved' for her senior prom. But being honest to herself, she knew she didn't want anyone outside of them – her ideal date was, in fact, a Donnelly. The only problem she found was figuring out how to get Kevin to take her to prom..."

_

* * *

_

As Kevin sat in her room, somewhere in the middle of February, Brigit figured she'd see what she could come up with.

"Kevin, what color do you think looks best on me?" she said as she pretended to look through a magazine though she was really watching him as he sat on the floor next to her bed.  
"Aw Bri, I don't know. Why do you ask _me_ these things? You always look good in everything."

She tried to control her smile. Only Kevin ever called her Bri – she didn't let anyone else dare think of calling her that, though most tried after they heard Kevin call her it. Not only that, but she couldn't let his comment slip by unnoticed but she kept it to herself like a cherished memory.

She let out a dramatic sigh, "Well, that's awfully sweet of you but I can't wear every color to prom."  
"You've got to me kidding me! You're _already_ thinking about prom?"

Brigit rolled her eyes and put down her magazine, "Do I have to go over this _every_ year? It's a big deal! That, and I need at least a few months to somehow convince you and your brothers that my date isn't going to do me any har-"  
Kevin stopped her right there, "Wait a minute, you already have someone in mind?"  
"You could say that," she grinned, "I don't see why you and Tommy need to check up on me so much. Sean will be there."  
"Yeah, but is Sean going to the same after party as you?"

Brigit shrugged. If things went right, he'd fall right into her trap. Hopefully he wouldn't see it as that though...

"I don't know about this Bri, I'm going to have to talk to Tommy about this."  
She rolled her eyes again, "You know you and Tommy aren't always going to be around to take care of me. What are you going to do? Take me to prom?"  
Kevin raised his eyebrows at her, smiling, "You know what, that's not a half bad idea. I think I will."

Brigit put on the act like she had just gotten the one thing she _didn't_ want but inside she was squealing for joy. Inside, Kevin wasn't doing exactly the same but whatever the manly equivalent is for it, that's what he was doing.


	2. Kiss Me, I'm Shitfaced

**AN:** Just so everyone knows... the first few chapters are going to be pretty much background information before it actually gets into the show. Stick with me, I'll get you there. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Also, I don't own the Black Donnellys in case anyone thought I did.

This is set a few days after what Kevin explains in this chapters so it's still like... 2001.

* * *

Kevin Donnelly pushed the glass door open, entering the diner. Though he couldn't stop smiling, he needed some advice. He was even happier Tommy wasn't lurking around.

He knew when he actually got around to seeing him, Tommy would interrogate Kevin on what happened during and especially after Brigit's prom. He wanted to figure some things out before that happened. Usually, whenever Kevin had issues with a girl, he'd go to Brigit but since she was the girl he needed to figure out he had to go to Jenny.

He sat down at the counter and waited for her to come out. She grinned when she finally did, leaning against the counter across from him.

She raised an eyebrow, "So? What happened?"  
"Well..."

* * *

Kevin Donnelly never understood what his older brother, Tommy, had put Sean through last year until now. Except now it seemed worse, probably because Tommy knew how Kevin felt about Brigit. Everyone pretty much understood Sean and Brigit were just friends so his lecture had not been so bad.

Now Tommy was pacing, warning, and threatening.

"I know you wouldn't let anyone else hurt her but it's not everyone else I'm worried about tonight. If I find out you hurt her in any way, Kev, I swear you will be in so much trouble... and not just with me. The whole neighborhood will want your head on a stick so you better not screw this up-"  
"Tommy, I'm not gonna."  
Tommy looked at his younger brother, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah, we'll see. Now get out of here, don't you dare keep her waiting."

Tommy handed him Brigit's corsage and his overnight bag with a warning glance, before waving him off. Kevin took a deep breath before he began walking towards the Murphys' building. He had no idea what to expect.

He, of course, had been to proms before but going with Brigit was a whole new experience. She didn't make him rent a tux – she just bought him a matching tie for his suit – and she went with him to pick out the corsage. He wondered if she'd be wearing one of those huge dresses that were such a hassle like his previous dates had.

He climbed the steps to her building and was let in by her father, who shook his hand. Mr. Murphy, unlike Tommy, gave him a look that told Kevin he was trusted which eased Kevin's nerves. He entered the Murphy apartment to find both his and her mother, chatting away. They stopped and turned when they heard him come in.

"Oh Kevin! You look so handsome," Mrs. Murphy gushed as Mrs. Donnelly got up to fix his tie.

Kevin knew he shouldn't be nervous as Mr. Murphy knocked on Brigit's door to tell her he was there. His mother looked up at him when his tie was finally straight with a knowing look. He felt a little better knowing his mom was there with him, though he would never admit it.

All the fidgeting stopped when someone cleared her throat. Everyone looked up or turned to see Brigit Murphy in a blue flowing gown with her hair done half up, half down. She never looked so shy in her life.

Thankfully the tension was cleared when both the mothers in the room burst with their excitement, exclaiming how gorgeous she looked. Her father got his bit in when he said the same and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Pictures were snapped at almost Kevin and Brigit's every move out the door, when finally a limo, that everyone in Brigit's circle of friends had pitched in to get, pulled up.

As the driver opened the door for them to get in, Kevin finally got up enough courage to whisper, "You look beautiful," into her ear, causing her to blush as she climbed in next to her best friend, Katie.

* * *

"Do you need to know what happened at prom? It was pretty normal."  
Jenny shook her head and grinned, "No, I want the juicy details."  
He nodded, "Okay, so after prom..."

* * *

"Bri, where are we going exactly again?"  
She leaned in closer, "We rented a couple of motel rooms down on the Jersey shore. I hope that's okay with you."  
He shook his head, "No, that's fine by me."

It really was... in fact, it was more than fine. Only problem was Kevin wasn't sure what would happen. Well, he knew what _wouldn't_ happen for fear of what Tommy or Jimmy or any of them would do if they found out. But for Kevin, it was nice to dream.

After about two hours, the limo finally pulled up in front of a modern looking motel. The group of eight piled out, running in, finding their rooms. Kevin felt overwhelmed as he watched Brigit run about their room... which only had one bed.

"What in God's name are you doing?"  
She stopped on her way to the bathroom, "Oh, we're going out to the beach for a quick swim before bed. You're coming right?"

Kevin hesitated but agreed when he thought of Brigid in a bathing suit – he couldn't refuse. He grinned and followed her outside to the beach.

Practically everyone jumped in the water before relaxing back on the beach and before someone brought out the beer.

Kevin knew he was supposed to keep an eye out on his date but he figured one beer wouldn't hurt her. When she started acting a little hyper, he realized he had forgotten just how much of a lightweight she really was.

Finally, he took her hand and began to lead her inside – she went without much complaint.

When she began to climb into bed, she noticed Kevin settling in on the chair. She stopped and walked over to him, turning the tables on him by grabbing his arm and pulling him.

"Come on, Kev, we can share," she said as she finally got him to his feet.  
"Bri, I don't think that's such a good idea..."  
"Why?"

She stood up on her toes, closing the inches between them until their lips touched. Kevin knew he should have pulled away but he couldn't make himself do it just then. But when it started to heat up, he pushed her away and she fell down onto the bed with a confused look on her face.

He turned away, angry with himself, "See, I said this was a bad idea."  
"Kevin?"  
"This can't happen... you'll only get hurt. I came here to watch out for you, not take advantage of you."  
She looked up at him, "Sometimes there are things you can't protect me from – not you and not any of your brothers. There are things that are just out of your control."

With that she crawled under the covers, facing away from him, without another word. She heard him sit back down on the chair.

She woke up in the middle of the night to find Kevin's arm wrapped around her waist but in the morning, he was back in the chair.

By then, Kevin had decided to keep the midnight kiss a secret so Brigit wouldn't feel embarrassed or obligated to do or say anything. She kept some secrets too though that night. Like how she really wasn't that drunk to not have control over her actions and that she wouldn't mention the kiss either... it was another one of her own little sweet memories, one she'd treasure all because Kevin kissed her back.


	3. Shippin' Up to Boston

**AN**: Fyi, anything in _italics _is Brigit's writing.

Again, I don't own the Black Donnellys.

And thank you **little miss michelle** for the review. It was greatly appreciated.

* * *

_  
August 31, 2001_

_So today is my last day in New York City. Tomorrow, I will be going away to college in Boston and even though I know I'm going to miss home, I'm a little thankful to be leaving._

_It's been three months since senior prom, since I thought Kevin and I would finally get together but it never happened. My summer, when it comes to Kevin, was full of fruitless flirting. I know there's something there though. I saw it when he first saw me with Jimmy._

_Yes, Jimmy Donnelly..._

* * *

Kevin put the phone back in its place, frustrated. Mrs. Murphy had said she thought her daughter was over at his house. He knew it wasn't true as he looked over the small apartment to see Sean fanning himself from the late July heat in the living room and Tommy in the kitchen.

As if he too realized the absence of the eldest Donnelly brother, Tommy asked, "Where's Jimmy?"  
Kevin shrugged, "Sleeping, I think."

Tommy shook his head and headed towards the bedroom he shared with his older brother. He opened the door to see nothing because it was so dark but he heard otherwise.

"Jimmy?" Tommy asked, turning on the light.  
"Tommy, come on-"  
Tommy's eyes grew wide, "Brigit?!"  
She smiled shyly, "Hi Tommy."

Tommy was relieved to see she still had all of her clothes on, though Jimmy was missing his shirt. Tommy ordered them out into the living room – Jimmy resisted, refusing to take orders from his little brother, until Brigit pleaded with him to oblige.

Tommy went back out into the living room to a confused Kevin and a distracted Sean. A few minutes later, a slightly embarrassed Brigit followed him with Jimmy's arm casually slung around her shoulders. Jimmy showed no embarrassment at all.

But the sight of them confused Kevin even more than before. They moved over to the couch on which Kevin was sitting.

"Jimmy? Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Tommy asked in the angry voice everyone recognized and tried to avoid.

Jimmy pushed himself off the couch, throwing a wink over his shoulder at Brigit. She couldn't help but smile but stopped when she met Kevin's eyes.

Nothing had to be said. He knew. She knew.

_

* * *

_

_I don't know what or how Jimmy and I happened but we did. We were just a summer thing – I don't think we could ever be anything more. There's five years between us and we are just so different. Plus, Tommy may love both Jimmy and I but I could tell he didn't love us _together_. But that's understandable, I guess._

_So when I leave tomorrow, I will not being leaving anyone behind – I could never do that, but I'll just be taking a break, I'll be testing new waters. There's a world outside of New York and the Donnellys and I'm going to find it and enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

March 12, 2002

_Spring break's over and now, I'm back to school. After hearing my room mate's rendition of her vacation, I almost wish I had gone somewhere warm because when I went home for spring break, it seemed a lot colder than normal. And I don't mean the weather... I mean my friends._

_But then again it could have been because I brought Brian home to meet everyone. I've already meet his parents since they live in Wellesley, which isn't too far miles from Boston. So I thought it was about time he met my parents. And, of course, that would mean he'd eventually have to meet my 'assumed' brothers, the Donnellys and Joey Ice Cream._

_And so he did. My family liked him well enough. Of course my dad was a little skeptical but then again, he always is of anyone who is in any way romantically involved with or interested in me. My girl friends liked him a lot, especially Jenny – he's a bit of a charmer like that. But not enough to charm my male friends... well, except for Joey and Jenny's husband, not that they would admit to that if Jimmy, Tommy, Kevin, or Sean asked._

_See, I knew there would be problems when introducing Brian to the Donnellys and, in a way, I wanted it like that. I wanted Jimmy and Kevin to know what they had passed up, what they were missing. I wanted them all to know I could handle a real relationship with someone they didn't know or really approve of, especially since they never knew about my almost year long relationship in junior year with Billy O'Malley._

_But I should really be going. I have a whole book to read by Thursday..._

* * *

Brigit curled up on her bed. Her room mate was out, leaving her to the solitude she needed, which is why she finally got around to updating her journal.

She opened the book she had to read for her English class in one hand and held the bear Kevin had given her the Christmas before cuddled up in her other arm. After a while she realized she hadn't truly read a single word and tossed the book aside. She couldn't stop thinking about Brian and the Donnellys. She knew their approval shouldn't matter but it did, probably above everyone else's. They represented Kenny for her and Kenny always knew what was best for her.

She sighed and at the same time a light, almost shy, knock on her dorm room door was heard. It wasn't the knock Brian usually used and it was her room mate's 'I lost my key' knock. So she placed the bear back in his respectful place on her bed and got up to answer it, figuring it was someone looking for help with their homework.

Who she found behind it was not some girl from down the hall but a man from back home – she found Kevin Donnelly standing in front of her.

"Kevin? What are you doing here?"

Kevin's eyes took the sight of her in and then the scene behind her before he answered her question. He could remember less than a year before he had been standing in her room after she had finished packing for college. To him it had looked like she had taken nothing but clothes with her – her room looked just like normal. She had told him she had 'brought everything important.' Looking inside her dorm room, he spotted something from home – the bear he had given her.

Without a conversation passing between them at that moment, he knew he had already gotten his answer.

He stumbled with his words, "I uh... I had to tell you something."  
"What was so important that you couldn't call instead?"  
"No," he shook his head, "This had to be said to your face."

She was worried... and concerned. It almost sounded mean.

She moved aside, letting him inside her room before she shut the door with a click. She stood in front of the door, waiting.

Kevin paced the room for a bit, quickly taking in other items around the room. Pictures of her and her family and pictures with him and his family... but pictures with her and Brian too, but not as many. He had to tell her but he didn't know what to say.

So instead, he stopped and looked straight into her eyes briefly before he went for it. He walked up to her, pulled her close, and kissed her.

Brigit let herself get caught up in the happiness his touch created before she pulled away.

"Just to clarify... what does this mean?"  
He smiled, "It means I love you, Bri."

They laughed and fell onto her bed, getting lost in each other.

After a few minutes, Brigit thought of something, "So if you're here and you can't drive-"  
"They're all down there waiting."  
She sat up, "All of them?"

He nodded.

"In the street?"  
He nodded again, "In case I needed to make a quick getaway."

Brigit laughed before picking up her phone and calling Sean, telling him to bring himself and his brothers upstairs. She would never let them all stand out there in the Boston cold.

They needed to celebrate.


	4. Family Above All

**AN**: Again, I don't own the Black Donnellys. And just so everyone knows, I've finally gotten us all caught up so now it's actually taking place during the show.

And thanks to little miss michelle, Nelle07, XNegAttentionX, Smiji for the reviews. Everything will be answered in due time.

* * *

"Lots of things had changed when Brigit finally graduated from college and moved back home: Jenny was a widow (not that Jenny knew it), Jimmy owned a bar and had a major drug problem, Tommy was in art school, and she was engaged.

"When she and Kevin first got together, she had been scared of what people would say since two month before, she had brought Brian home and then all of a sudden, she was with a new man. The thing about our neighborhood though is that everyone saw what was between those two, even when they were kids. We all just waited around for them to figure it out, just like we were waiting for Tommy and Jenny to finally figure it out. So no one judged Brigit when she came home without her Boston-bred boyfriend to be with Kevin.

"No one cared how it happened, just that it did happen. Everyone was even happier when Kevin finally got around to asking her to marry him. So when he did it on the Christmas of her senior year in college, we were relieved that he'd finally done it... you see, he'd been wantin' to do it for almost a year. 'Course with Kevin, nothing is _ever_ that simple. He'd lost the first ring in a poker game. The second ring he bet away and the third finally made it onto her finger.

"Things seemed a lot less simple when she came home in the summer of 2005, gettin' a job at a local hospital, when all this started..."

* * *

Brigit Murphy pushed the door open to the Firecracker Lounge and then through the crowd of people, paying her respects to Patty on her way towards Kevin.

She looked around, seeing Jimmy behind the bar, Sean talking to a girl, and Joey walking away – rather quickly – from Jenny and Tommy in the back. She suppressed a giggle as Tommy called after Joey, probably because Joey had the knack of saying something sexual to any and every girl he could... even her.

She said hi to Frankie before sitting down across from Kevin, smiling.

"Tommy doesn't look too happy, what's up his ass?"  
Kevin took a sip of his beer, "He knows I owe three grand."  
"_Three_ grand?" Brigit laughed, "Don't you owe, like, six?"  
"Yeah, but he doesn't know that."  
She raised an eyebrow, "Not yet, but you know he'll find out eventually and you'll be in deep shit when he does."  
He shrugged it off, "Nothing I can't handle."

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of his beer, ignoring the look he gave her because of it.

Brigit's head jerked when she heard three loud bangs and then Jimmy yell, "Hey, no bangin' on the machines!"

Sure enough, somehow a huge fight broke out, with every Donnelly involved. Brigit knew not to get involved, it was a brotherly thing. Jimmy starts something, Kevin and Sean jump in to help until Tommy breaks it up. 'Course Tommy just joined in this time.

Then all of a sudden, they were gone. Most girls would be angry, their boyfriends leaving them behind but Brigit knew better. Most girls didn't date a Donnelly. To a Donnelly, Donnellys were at the top of the list – family above all and Brigit understood and respected that.

All that said, she ran out of that bar as quick as she could which could have been quicker if she wasn't so tired. If cops showed up and saw her, she'd be the first they would question. Everyone knew she was Kevin's girlfriend.

So she went home... she figured she'd catch up on her sleep since she'd gotten off work about an hour and a half earlier. If Kevin wanted to see her, he knew where to find her. He'd show up eventually.

She smiled when her cell phone went off. Typical Kevin – he was checking up on her, making sure she made it out all right. Then he made his excuse to go after she heard Sean in the background, saying he'd gotten the cab. Brigit knew better than to ask questions.

Brigit went to work without a visit or another call from Kevin.

* * *

"Brigit didn't know it yet but when she called down to the nurses' station later that night, there'd be a phone call waiting for her.

"She expected it to be Kevin but wasn't too surprised to hear Tommy's voice instead. What surprised her was Tommy's tone... she knew something was up.

"She told me later that the phone fell straight from her hand when she heard about Sean and she didn't speak until he was finally brought up to his room from the ER. Sean wouldn't have been under her care but when the other nurses saw the name 'Donnelly' on the chart, they broke the rules and switched with Brigit so she could watch over Sean and the rest of his family. All Brigit had to do in return was finally let them meet Kevin, which she had no problem doing.

"And when Sean was finally brought up, despite the bandages on his face, Brigit never felt so relieved in all her life. She was just happy all the Donnellys were alive..."

* * *

Throughout the night, each of the Donnelly brothers drifted in and out of the waiting room. Kevin being the only constant, always watching over his mother. Jimmy could never stick around during a crisis, he just wasn't good at these kinds of things. And eventually, Jenny showed up bearing food and then Huey bearing condolences.

But what struck Brigit the most was that Jimmy didn't come back when he did his usual trip for beer – there wasn't a problem solved in Jimmy's life without a beer in his system – and then Kevin and Tommy disappeared too.

But when Jenny ran out of the waiting room, Brigit knew it was to Tommy. Brigit felt she shouldn't interrupt but she knew Kevin was with him so eventually, she followed Jenny out to the elevators.

"Stay and eat your sandwich... _please_," Jenny nodded her head back towards the waiting room.  
Brigit furrowed her brows, "What's going on? Kevin, where are you going?"

Tommy answered Jenny but Brigit paid no attention to their conversation, only focusing on Kevin.

He didn't say anything but his look said everything Brigit needed to know. The doors of the elevator closed and Jenny hit them, obviously wishing them to open and bring Tommy back.

Brigit put her arm around Jenny, pulling her close and trying to comfort her as she walked her back into the waiting room.

"Jenny, this is a brother thing, don't worry. Tommy wouldn't do anything without thinking it through. They'll be home safe and sound real soon."

Brigit didn't know if it was true but it felt better to think and say. She knew Jenny's relationship with Tommy was completely different than hers with Kevin but she had an idea of what Jenny was feeling.

Brigit sat Jenny down next to Mrs. Donnelly, who took over comforting Jenny, thinking she was worrying about Sean.

Brigit sent them an apologetic look as she went back to work, trying ignore her imagination of what Tommy and Kevin could be doing.

* * *

"You see, Brigit knew Tommy wouldn't ever put Kevin in danger but even so, she hoped Tommy wouldn't put _himself_ in danger. She knew Tommy was the glue that kept the Donnellys together.

"But there was another thing she was absolutely sure of and that was no matter what they did, no matter what happened, she would stand by them. They were family in their own special ways and so she would love them no matter what.

"Family above all, right?"


	5. Going Strong

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I was in Philadelphia. Hope you enjoy! And seriously, thank you SO much for the reviews guys.**

**Again, I sadly own none of the Donnellys...**

* * *

Brigit had been staring at Sean Donnelly for the past five minutes. Her eyes studied every scar, every injury.

It could have been so much worse. He could have had a broken bone or massive internal bleeding. He could have been dead.

Any one of the Donnellys could have been dead, not just Sean. The life they led now could do that to them and Brigit knew that full well. The constant, nagging feeling of worry could always accompany Brigit if they continued down their paths.

She wanted things to go back to the way they were, when no one had any problems with the Italians – well, maybe Jimmy did but that's to be expected. She just wanted to spend time with Kevin.

Brigit reasoned with herself... she knew she wouldn't fully get Kevin until every Donnelly was safe, especially Helen.

She wondered if when any of the Donnelly brothers thought of protecting their family, if she was included. She was pretty sure Jenny was, at least in Tommy's mind, but what about her? Was she in Kevin's thought? Or Tommy's?

She smiled, shook her head, and kissed Sean on the forehead. Who was she kidding? Nothing bad had ever happened to her when the Donnellys were around. Even if they didn't think of her as family – which she doubted since she was practically _married_ to Kevin – she knew they'd always protect her like one of the family.

Brigit looked up at the sounds of footsteps, "Hey Tommy."

He felt a corner of his mouth twitch as she watched her eyes then dart behind him, looking for Kevin. They both nodded at each other: she knew he needed to talk to Sean and he knew she wanted to make sure Kevin was in one piece. He tried not to envy Kevin and Brigit's relationship.

She stood back the doorway of the waiting room, not wanting to disturb the moment between Kevin and Helen. Jenny saw her and tried to smile but failed. Everyone else took notice of her when Jenny got up to follow Tommy and Brigit was standing there, obviously not wanting to intrude.

"Bri," Kevin breathed as he stood up and caught her in his arms.

They stood like that for a few minutes, relishing the closeness they shared. Helen smiled at the two, she knew where he third son's heart belonged and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

They separated when Dr. Tyler called for Helen and Kevin for an update on Sean. Brigit was about to excuse herself from what she knew would be a private family moment, especially when she felt her phone vibrating at her waist. Jimmy was calling her. She was about to pick up since she hadn't seen him in hours when Kevin stopped, looking back at her expectantly and Helen held a hand out to her, wanting Brigit to be with them when the doctor spoke. Jimmy's call was forgotten.

Dr. Tyler explained Sean's condition before Tommy excused himself and Kevin. They walked off without another word. Helen and Jenny began to walk back to the waiting room but Brigit stood there still, watching the men leave. She wouldn't let Kevin just leave again, she couldn't.

She looked at the clock, she had been off work for a half hour and when she saw Tommy stop Kim before the elevators, Brigit took her chance and chased after Kevin.

"Did you hear that? He's making me go shopping, he knows I _hate_ shopping," Kevin complained.

Brigit was trying to be mad at him for leaving her once again so suddenly but he was always so cute when he whined (which was often).

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, you know I hate going without you for days at a time but you still make me do it."  
"Again, Tommy's fault."

She couldn't help but laugh. Any anger was gone now.

He opened his arms to her, which she gladly accepted, "I miss you too Bri. But I gotta do this. When it's all done, I'll be all yours, okay?"  
She nodded against his chest, "All right... well I've got to go home now. Be safe please. Don't do anything stupid."  
She stood up on her toes and kissed him quickly on the lips. He smiled at her in hopes of lifting her spirits – it did a little, "I'll be by in a couple hours or so."

He watched her walk down the hall, wishing he could walk her home like he used to, wishing he could hold her like he used to.

But when he saw Tommy coming towards him, he put her out of his mind so he focus on whatever he was about to do so eventually, he could go home to her.

* * *

Kevin sighed as he once again reassured his older brother that the dump site was perfect. Tommy never trusted him on anything.

He silently thanked God above when his cell phone rang and saw it was Brigit.

He picked it up, "Hey."  
"Hey you. I was wondering where the heck you were," she listened to the background noises, "Are you driving?"  
Kevin looked at Tommy, "Uh, yeah. We're coming back from Meadowlands."  
"You went to bet on horses? _With Tommy?_"  
"Yeah, yeah. I don't know, it's like he doesn't trust me or something."  
Brigit laughed on the other end, "With good reason."

"Hey Kev, ask her if she can go check if you locked up the Firecracker."  
Kevin didn't have time to ask or answer since Brigit had heard Tommy anyways, "What, King Thomas, like I don't have a life? Maybe it's _you_ who left it unlocked, not Kevin. And maybe _you_ should go check it."  
"I heard that Brigit. Why are you always stickin' up for him?"  
"Because he's so much cuter than you... as well as other reasons I won't discuss."  
"You know I'm right here!" Kevin piped in, "And I don't like being called cute!"  
Tommy looked back at the road as Brigit chuckled, "Fine, Kevin, you're so much _hotter_ than Tommy is... although he does have really nice abs."  
"First off, that didn't help at all. Second off, when did you see Tommy's abs?!"  
Brigit suppressed a giggle, "That's not the point. The point is why is Jimmy calling me, asking me to bail him out? The point is-"

Tommy grabbed the point out of Kevin's hand, ignoring Kevin's protests, "Jimmy called you?"  
Brigit wasn't surprised by the sudden change of her listener, "Yeah, he's called me a couple times. Since when is he in jail? And what for?"  
"He stole a truck of shirts-"  
"Oh God, please not those shirts like the hideous one he was wearing!"  
Tommy smiled, "Yeah, for _those_ shirts. Don't bail him out. He needs to go to rehab."  
"Don't worry, I won't bail him out. I'm sure he's called all of you by now. Don't let him con Kevin into bailing him out. Jimmy needs help."  
"I think I'll need your help in that department, I think he listens to you more than he listens to me."  
Tommy couldn't see Brigit smiling, "There's probably a reason for that..."

Tommy made a face, showing how disgusted he was before he threw the phone back at his little brother, who eagerly put to his ear, "Hey."  
"Come home," Brigit whined.  
"I will as soon as we're done, okay?"  
"All right, I love you."  
Brigit waited, rolling her eyes, "Kevin Michael Donnelly, say it back this instant! I know you mean it so don't be scared to say it just because Tommy's right there. Say it or spend your nights alone."  
Kevin sighed, "I love you too Bri."

She smiled proudly as she hung up the phone, as did Tommy.

"Kev, you're such a sucker."

* * *

Brigit looked both ways before crossing the street towards the Firecracker Lounge. It wasn't open, of course, since Jimmy was in jail, Sean was in the hospital, and Tommy and Kevin were God knew where. The lights were on though, which worried Brigit as she pushed the door in.

"Hello? Whose in here?"

She heard the water running downstairs so she eased her way towards the top of the stairs.

"Jenny? Jenny, what are you doing?" she asked as she took careful steps down the stairs.  
"Careful!" Jenny warned.

Brigit stopped and looked down, seeing a trail of blood through the basement and up the stairs.

"Oh God Jenny, you shouldn't be doing this, at least not alone! Here, let me help you."

The similarities and differences between Jenny and Brigit could have been seen right here if anyone was looking. They were both there, cleaning away a crime in hopes of protecting their friends, they were doing it out of instinct. But the emotion behind the instinct was different. Jenny did it out of fear, because she didn't know what else to do. Brigit did it out of protection, out of love, because she knew it was the only thing there was to be done.

Once it was all done, they both went to the hospital. Even though it was Brigit's day off, she'd figured she'd check on Sean and Helen.

She stopped to talk to some nurses before she entered Sean's room to hear Helen say, "I think that if you know someone's good, you know it in your belly. And you trust that if they had to do something, they had no other choice."

Brigit leaned against the door frame. She knew Helen was right, especially when she went home that night, she found Kevin waiting by her door.

There are things and people you just trust and Kevin was one of those people. In her gut, Brigit knew she not only loved Kevin, but she trusted him completely, in everything he did.


	6. The Gang's All Here

**AN: Thanks SO much little miss michelle, sillyya, and Nelle07 for the reviews! I hope this one is as good as the last... although it might be a little more mushy. Oh well, we'll see.**

**Again, I do not own The Black Donnellys.**

* * *

Kevin propped his head up on the pillow, watching Brigit sleep. She was facing him, with her left hand in his. He looked at the small hand and saw the ring he had placed on her ring finger over seven months ago.

He never thought it meant much when he saw other girls with engagement rings but now he felt differently. That ring represented to the rest of the world – and to him – that Brigit was willing to spend the rest of her life with Kevin Donnelly. Kevin hoped that would happen and decided that when all this was cleaned up he _would_ marry her.

He stopped thinking when she turned over, pulling his hand with her, hinting, even in her sleep, that she wanted his arms around her – he couldn't and _wouldn't_ disappoint her.

* * *

Brigit woke up to a knock on her front door and she moved as quickly as possible to dress herself so she could get it before it woke Kevin up.

She opened the door right before Tommy was about to bang his fist against the door.

"Gosh Tommy, what's wrong?"  
He pushed by her, "Where's Kevin?"

Brigit knew Tommy well enough to know something was wrong – she grabbed Tommy by the arm, making him turn to face her.

"Are you all right? I heard about the fight you and Kevin got into last night..."  
Tommy's eyes flicked towards the bedroom door to see it was still closed, "Yeah, I'm fine, it's no big deal."  
"Then what really is the problem?"  
He sighed, "Is Kev-"  
"Just tell me... what happened between you and Jenny?"

Tommy quickly looked up at Brigit, wondering how she knew but pushed it aside as she knew _everything_ about him and Jenny, but then looked down even quicker, blushing slightly, remembering what _had_ happened him and Jenny.

A hand flew up to Brigit's face, "_No!_ Did you two...?"  
"Yeah... then she told me it wouldn't work."  
"Oh gosh!" Brigit made him sit down as she went into the kitchen, "You poor thing! Are you hungry? Come on, I'll make you anything you want."

He tried to refuse but she ignored it. Kevin came out at the sounds of breakfast cooking and joined them. He looked at Tommy sheepishly, unsure of what to do or say.

"Dokey came to see me this morning."

Both his listeners looked at him, Kevin just raised his eyes while Brigit did a dramatic turn towards him, showing her interest.

"I think we'll be okay. But eat and get dressed, Kevin, we're going to visit Sean then Jimmy," Tommy ordered.  
"We bailin' him out?"  
"Better not be," Brigit piped in.  
Tommy stepped in before anything could start, "Hey, no comments from the peanut gallery. Kevin, _eat_."

Brigit smiled at the two – it was like nothing ever happened. She went around and kissed the both of them on the cheek but gave Tommy a reassuring pat on the back.

"Kiss Sean for me. And be careful you two, don't let Jimmy intimidate you," she warned before disappearing into the bedroom.

* * *

Hours later, Brigit struggled with her bedding, trying to find her cell phone that was somewhere in the midst of her comforter.

When she finally found it and answered it, a worried Helen Donnelly was on the other line, telling Brigit that the doctors were moving Sean and she didn't know why. Tommy was on his way but Helen wanted Brigit there – if anyone could get an answer from a doctor, it was Brigit.

She made it to the hospital in under twenty minutes.

"If you ask me, the doctor only said he's stable because they need the bed."  
"Do you really think they would do that?" Tommy looked at his mother, almost questioning her but showing that he wouldn't dare.  
"Helen, Tommy," Brigit was out of breath, "They wouldn't move Sean if he couldn't handle it."  
Helen stood strong, "I think they're moving him too soon. They're trying to put him on the fourth floor with the derelicts and the homeless 'cause they're sons of bitches. It's _the ward_."  
"_The ward_?" Tommy asked.  
"They don't even have doctors up there, they have interns up there."  
Brigit tried to reason with Helen but almost knew it was pointless, "Helen, he'll be fine. I'll make sure to check on him all the time."  
Helen looked at Tommy, "They killed your uncle Harry in the ward. Sons of bitches."  
"Ma? They're not going to put Sean in a ward. I'll take care of it."  
"I know you will."

Tommy began to walk off to find Dr. Tyler. Brigit tried to comfort Helen but found there was no need of it and so she figured she'd be needed more by Dr. Tyler if Tommy had actually found her.

"Nah, that's not what you just said," Tommy called after the doctor.  
Brigit rushed up, "Tommy, let it go. Dr. Tyler is a good doctor, she wouldn't jeopardize Sean's health. He'll be safe in the ward, Tommy, I give you my word."  
"I'm going to fix this before that happens."

Brigit stayed true to her word though – she checked on Sean as often as she could, which she made sure was often – at least once an hour. And when the call came up from the ward, asking to put Sean back in ICU, Brigit rushed down to make sure no intern messed anything up.

She slipped by the Donnellys, into the ward, and inserted herself in the mess around Sean. When everything was settled, she made sure to give the intern a piece of her mind. Interns thought they knew everything but, in truth, they didn't, at least not while they were interns. Most nurses knew more than second year residents and they knew that. So when an angry nurse comes at an intern, they stand down off their high horse.

When she turned to give Helen the sign to signify Sean was all right, she could see Helen's proud smile.

* * *

"Kevin, come on, we've got to go! There is no way we're going to be late to Huey's funeral!" Brigit yelled down the hall.  
"Would you lay off him? We should be out, gettin' booze for the wake."  
Brigit turned around, glaring at Joey, "Who asked you? Look at you, you can't even tie a tie! For Christ's sake, it looks like you have a limp penis around your neck! Come here you idiot. And plus, I don't want the two of you out stealing beer. I'll buy some so you don't have to go running around all of Hell's Kitchen looking for alcohol."  
"Kev, has anyone ever tell you your girlfriend isn't as sweet as she looks?" Joey called out.  
There was no need to yell, Kevin was ready, "What'd you say? Bri's a sweetheart... I mean, if she wasn't, would she stitch you up every time someone beats the shit out of you?"  
"Hey, no one has ever beaten the shit outta me."

Brigit laughed as she ushered the two arguing men out the door, finally heading for the church. When they arrived, Tommy gave them a glare but changed it to a sympathetic look, understanding how hard it is to get Kevin and Joey Ice Cream to go somewhere without complaining too much.

The two of them practically ran from the funeral when it was all over, still going on about having to get beer for the wake while Brigit followed Jenny and Tommy to the Firecracker Lounge.

Of course then Kevin and Joey showed up with _kosher _alcohol, causing Tommy to drag Kevin off to get something acceptable. Brigit soon ran after them, knowing they had no money. She walked in on Tommy making a deal with the man so Kevin wouldn't ask the owner's daughter out in exchange for some scotch.

Brigit slammed as much money as she could on the counter, "Don't worry, I would_ never_ let that happen, sir. Just throw in some ale too, okay? Thanks."

Both Donnelly brothers smirked at her reaction as they headed back to the wake, arms full of alcohol.

Soon, Dokey Farrell approached Brigit when she was alone. Knowing Dokey, she had expected nothing less from him and, unlike Kevin, she could handle lying under pressure.

Especially when he asked, "Who else was there at the hospital? Kevin? Tommy?"  
Brigit pushed out her best laugh, "You think I'd let Kevin out of my sight after what happened to Sean? I don't think so. And Tommy wouldn't dare leave his mother at a time like that."

Thankfully, around that time Brigit realized it was time for her to go to work, so she excused herself from Dokey and said her goodbyes to Kevin and the rest of them.

What she didn't know was about ten minutes later, the phone rang at the bar and Kevin answered, "Firecracker."  
"Hey, why don't you and your brothers come join me here downstairs? Jenny's here waiting with us. Where's your little girlfriend?"  
"Uhh..."  
"She's on her way to work, right? She goin' to make it there safe?"  
"Uh, I don't-I- I mean- hold on," Kevin handed the phone over to Jimmy and ran out the door.

Kevin jumped into the cab he had stolen earlier and headed towards the hospital he knew his mother and Sean were at and hoped Brigit was at as well.

He rushed into the hospital's elevator, pushing the button for the floor the ICU was on. When the doors finally opened, he practically ran to the nurses' station, his eyes darting back and forth for his blonde girlfriend.

"Do you know where Brigit Murphy is?"  
The Hispanic nurse looked up at him, smiling, "She should be starting right about now. I don't where she is though. You miss her already?"

Kevin turned around, he didn't have time to answer. He didn't need to answer. He began searching the rooms along the hallway.

"Kevin?"

He turned around and saw her. He couldn't move. He finally realized what she must have felt every time he went out with Tommy to "get coffee." He didn't like the feeling.

"Kevin?" she was in front of him now, pulling him out of his thoughts, "What's wrong? Why are you here? Did something happen?"  
He couldn't help but smile, "No, you're safe. Nothing's wrong, not right now."  
He hugged her and held on for dear life, "Marry me."  
Brigit laughed and pulled away to look at him, "I already told you I would, Kevin. Remember? Christmas? See," she indicted her ring.  
"I know," he shook his head, "I mean _really_ though. Let's do it."  
"Well, when I said yes to you I meant I would _really_ do it."  
"Let's do it _soon_. I don't want to wait any longer."  
She was starting to worry again, "What brought all this on?"  
"It's just," he fumbled with his words, "if something happens – to either of us – I want to be able to say that I was married to Brigit Murphy, the sweetest girl I knew. I don't want to leave the chance of me losing you to anyone else."  
"First off, nothing is going to happen to us anytime soon. Second off, no one could take me away from you – _no one_."  
"You don't want to do it soon, do you? You're having doubts, you don't want to marry me anymore, do you?"  
Brigit looked up at him, shocked, "Kevin Donnelly, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and _only_ you. I would marry you this instant if you wanted, but I really have to get to work so right now might not be the best time. We'll discuss it later, okay? I'll see you tomorrow. Meet you at the Firecracker?"

Kevin nodded, feeling bad that he had questioned her like that.

"I love you."  
He kissed her, "I love you too."


	7. Never Alone

**AN:** Don't own The Black Donnellys just in case anyone got confused. Oh, and I'm ignoring anything that may or may not have happened between Jenny and Jimmy, okay?

And thank you so much for the reviews.

Does anyone know what's up with the Document Manager? I'll be lucky if I can update with that thing screwing up.

* * *

Brigit opened the unlocked door to the Firecracker Lounge, still in her nursing scrubs. She expected to find at least two Donnelly brothers, being rowdy, behind the door, especially since she'd agreed to meet Kevin there, but instead found the bar to still be a mess from the night before. She found only one Donnelly brother though, asleep on the pool table, with Joey Ice Cream asleep under it. She held back a laugh.

Brigit moved over towards the pool table, and gently patted Jimmy's cheek, "Wake up Sleeping Beauty, you've got a bar to clean up."  
He began to toss and turn, resisting her urging to wake up, but finally gave into her voice, "Brigit? What are you doin' here?"  
"Came to see if I missed anything interesting last night," she looked around, "Looks like I did."  
He smiled, "You missed a lot more than you know."  
"Do tell," she said as moved aside the beer bottles and hoped up, sitting on the pool table next to his head.  
"Hello?"  
"Whose that?" Jimmy looked around, finally realizing the voice was coming from _under_ the pool table – they both leaned forward.  
"What are you doin' here? This is a bar, not a place to sleep!"  
Brigit raised an accusing eyebrow at Jimmy when Joey answered with, "I was just resting my eyes."

Jimmy grabbed an almost empty bottle of wine, offering it to both his companions who both refused to which he called them both "wusses."

Brigit, in response, hit Jimmy for the insult but all was forgotten when they heard a cell phone ringing and Joey and Jimmy followed the noise all the way down the stairs. Brigit was too comfortable or lazy or both to get up and follow them just yet.

She heard Jimmy say, "I know whose phone it is. It's Louie Downtown's," as she finally made her way down the stairs.  
"You think he dropped it when you had him tied up down here?"  
Jimmy saw her in the corner of his eye, "When who had who tied up down where?"  
Thankfully for him, Joey caught on, "No idea."  
"_Right_," she crossed her arms, "Like I _don't_ know what goes on around here. Like I even _care_."

They all went back upstairs and both Brigit and Joey sat at the bar, with Jimmy behind it, going through Joey's phone, trying to figure out the codes.

"Jimmy, I don't care about _that!_ Tell me what happened last night!" Brigit whined.  
"You whine just like Kevin... speaking of Kevin, get him down here," Jimmy ordered Joey and turned to Brigit, "Dokey held Tommy, Jenny, and me hostage in the basement. Kevin split so it was just us down there... Long story short, Dokey doesn't think we killed Huey anymore thanks to Louie."  
"Kevin says you've got to go over there if you want his help," Joey cut in.

Jimmy sighed and signaled for everyone to follow him. Brigit figured there wasn't much else she could do – she wasn't going to hang around an empty, dirty bar when she could at least be with Kevin even if he'd be busy decrypting codes for Jimmy.

On the way over there, Brigit asked, "So anything else happen last night?"  
"Uh, yeah, Jenny went home with Samson," Jimmy threw out like it was nothing, which is what he thought it was.  
Brigit stopped, "_What?!_"  
Joey turned, "What's the big deal? She can do what she wants, it's not like she has a husband to answer to."  
"What's the big deal?! The big deal is she was with Tommy the night before! That's the big deal! The big deal is I can't be mad at her because she's _supposed_ to be my friend, I'm supposed to be around and _support_ her! How can I when I don't agree with anything she does?! I have to act nice and like I care when all I'll really be doing is thinking about how hurt _Tommy_ must feel!"  
Jimmy waved it off, "Tommy's a big boy, he can handle it. Don't get so wound up about nothin'."

When they finally arrived at the Donnellys', she forgot about Jenny when she saw Kevin. She kissed him but let him go off with Joey and Jimmy into the other room; she smirked every time she heard them giggling like little school girls.

She was happy to sit with Sean and Helen, especially now that neither were sitting in a hospital ward.

Jimmy and Joey said quick goodbyes on their way out the door and Kevin came out to join the rest of his family in the living room.

* * *

Jenny Riley walked into the Firecracker Lounge as Jimmy was finishing a call. He quickly hung up and called out after her. He figured since Brigit wouldn't be able to express how she truly felt about Jenny's actions, he could do it for her.

"Good times last night, huh?"  
"Sure Jimmy, if that's what you call a good time."  
He smiled, "Nah, I don't mean the part about Dokey holdin' us hostage in the basement and almost chopping off our toes – that sucked. I mean the last time I saw you. ...You know it's funny, I never would have known you were married. Does Samson know?"  
Jenny chose not to respond to the comment and turned to leave, "Just tell Tommy I was here, okay?"  
"I'll be sure to tell Tommy- I mean Samson- I mean Tommy. I'm sorry, I made a mistake. Anyone can make a mistake, right?" he called out, letting himself get a little too caught up in his emotions.  
Joey came over to him, "Did I miss somethin'?"  
"Yeah, our guy can waste fifteen years of his life on a backstabbin', open her legs for any dumbass bread man, whore," he took a shot.  
"You're talkin' 'bout Tommy, right?"  
"Shut up," he got his coat to leave, "Time to start collecting our money."

Jimmy didn't want to talk about it anymore and he told Joey that. He wasn't sure why but the whole thing didn't make him feel right. He'd always felt torn between Jenny and Brigit... who always ended up with another Donnelly, never him.

He was getting sick of that.

* * *

Brigit stuck around the Donnelly place while Helen and Kevin went out shopping. She'd figured she could keep an eye on Sean and on Helen's casserole in the oven.

She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep until the two came home, bickering as always. Kevin left quickly and didn't come back inside until Tommy came home.

She looked up and realized Tommy was stealing Helen's fresh from the oven food.

"What are you doing?" both she and Kevin asked the same time.  
Tommy looked up, showing absolutely no guilt, "Takin' the casserole."  
"Keep an eye on Ma," Tommy ordered and left as quickly as he had come.

Kevin agreed to do so and fell back onto the couch.

"Hey, did you hear any weird noises earlier? Like someone breakin' in?"  
Brigit's eyes grew wide, "What? No, I didn't hear anything, I was asleep. Why? Did someone break in?"  
"No," Kevin shook his head, trying to reassure both her and himself. "Has Sean been sleepin' this whole time?"

She nodded but she didn't want to think about Sean – no offense to him – she just wanted to take advantage of the semi-alone time she had with Kevin. So she pulled his arm around her shoulder, which he smiled at, and cuddled up next to him.

After a while there was another knock at the door and Helen answered it but Kevin being his curious self got up and followed her. Brigit heard Helen scold him and he came back, looking defeated.

"Who is it?"  
"It's Kim. Ma's telling her Sean's sleeping," he sighed.  
Brigit furrowed her brows, "Why's Sean ignoring her?"

Kevin didn't have an answer for her but he got up to go check on the two women outside the front door, just to make sure his mother didn't kill Kim for whatever reason.

Eventually, Kevin came back to Brigit's side, "She wanted me to give Sean a message. But I told her I wouldn't... Ma doesn't want Kim around."  
"Where the Hell's my casserole?"  
Kevin kept quiet but Brigit didn't, "Tommy stole it."  
"Kevin, that was for _Seany!_ Why didn't you stop him?"

Kevin shrugged and Mrs. Donnelly made her way to check on her youngest son, leaving Kevin and Brigit to themselves.

She cuddled closer to him, "So if we get married, do you want kids?"  
He was almost shocked how quickly she jumped into the topic she seemed to hesitant to the night before, "_If?_ What do you be _if_? _When _we get married, sure, I'd like kids."  
"How many? I'm thinking at the most three and hopefully we'll have at least one girl because I don't want to raise four or more Donnelly _boys_ – I don't know how your mother does it."  
Helen came back out of Sean's room, shaking her head, "I don't know how I do it either."

But she went back into the kitchen, trying to solve the dinner problem since Tommy had run off with her previous plan.

Kevin ignored the comments from both women and lowered his voice, "A boy and a girl sound nice. Let's hope they have your looks."  
"Why? If they looked like you, they'd be _adorable!_"  
Kevin gave up trying to be quiet, "What did I tell you about calling me cute?"  
"I didn't call _you_ cute," she reasoned but went back to whispering, "I said _they_ would be _adorable_ if they look like you. Totally different."  
"Whatever," he grumbled.  
She settled back against him, "As long as they don't have your 'luck' we'll be fine."

When dinner was almost ready, Helen asked Brigit to go get Sean up. Brigit headed towards the door Helen had come out of earlier and knocked.

"Ma, come on, leave me alone."  
Brigit pushed the door open slightly, "Sean, it's me, Brigit."  
She kneeled next to his bed, "Hey, are you all right? Dinner's almost ready."  
Sean knew he didn't need to censor himself with Brigit, "It's just... I'm scared that..."  
"It's about your face, isn't it?"

He nodded.

She smiled, "Sean, just listen to me – I know what I'm talking about. If you think you had a problem with girls before all this, it'll be nothing to what it's going to be like now. With those scars, honestly, you're going to have to beat them off with a _stick!_ But thankfully you have three older brothers to protect you. Hell, maybe you can throw Tommy and Jimmy a girl or two because we _both_ know their current ones aren't working out too well. But if you throw Kevin a girl, I swear those scars will be the least of your problems."  
Sean laughed, "I wouldn't dare. He's already got his hands full with you."

She shot him a warning look and he followed her out to the kitchen.

"Put another plate out," Helen demanded from down the hall as Brigit exited Sean's room.  
Kevin didn't move, "He doesn't want anyone seein' him lookin' like a cyclops."  
Sean emerged, "I heard that."  
"Kevin Donnelly!" Brigit practically shrieked and slapped the back of Kevin's head on her way to the seat on the other side of him.  
"I'm just kiddin'. You look like half a cyclops," he tried to defend himself but couldn't when Sean hit him as well.  
"Hey! Can you guys just lay off?" Kevin pouted.

Helen put what she made on Sean's plate.

Kevin looked up, "What about me?"  
"Have another piece of bread," Helen said emotionlessly.  
"That's not fair."  
"You should have thought of that when you let Tommy steal my casserole," Helen reasoned.

Brigit tried to hold back her laughter.

Helen went back into the kitchen, "Go out and eat! You haven't been out of my hair all day!"  
"I don't want to go out."  
"Have some squash."  
"I don't like squash " Kevin whined, "I don't even like _saying _it."

Helen ignored his protests and put some squash on his plate.

"This is great mom," Sean said proudly, rubbing it in Kevin's face.

Kevin shot his younger brother a death glare and Brigit again laughed.

"Come on, we'll go out and get something. Then you can head over to the Firecracker and I can go to work, okay?"  
Kevin looked at her and she added in a whisper, "Sean can watch your mother. _Please_."  
Kevin nodded, "All right Ma, you win. I'm leaving."

He signaled to Sean to watch over Helen and Sean got the message. Helen kissed both Kevin and Brigit on their way out.

Kevin grabbed Brigit's hand, to make sure she was there, to make sure that she was safe. After they ate, he made sure he walked her to work – no one was going to take her from him.


	8. Every Dog Has Its Day

AN: So sorry for the long wait! Thanks christianlovesme for the review.

By the way, I don't know The Black Donnellys.

* * *

Kevin held Brigit's hand as he walked her to the apartment. Walking her to and from work was the one sure time he had with her and he was going to take advantage of it.

They didn't even need to talk – they felt comfortable just being together. Then again, neither of them couldn't handle _not_ talking for an extended amount of time.

"So what are you going to do all day?" Brigit asked, wanting to know what she would be put second for today.  
Kevin didn't look her in the eyes, "You know, just stuff with Jimmy."  
She smirked at him when he finally did look at her, "Yeah, just collecting money that isn't yours with Jimmy."  
She continued despite Kevin's wide eyes, "You know when Tommy finds out, he might just kill you."  
"Nah, he'll be as mad as hell but he won't _kill _us... well, at least not me."  
"That's only because he doesn't want to deal with me."  
Kevin stopped and faced her, "You seem to have this hold over Tommy, what's up with that?"  
"He's like my brother, that's why. He doesn't want to see me upset, like any brother, but more importantly, he doesn't want _me_ upset with _him_. It's no big deal."  
"So if you see him like a brother... and I'm _his_ brother, do you see _me_ as your brother?" he had a disgusted expression on his face.  
Brigit matched it, "That's _gross_ Kevin! Tommy is the only one I see as a brother! I would never even think of doing the things I do with you with my brother! Way to start the day off!"  
"So you'd do them with Sean? Or Jimmy?"  
"Ew, no! There's my _friends_, Kev. Seriously, can we stop this conversation? Or you'll be just a friend too."  
Kevin threw his hands up in his own defense, "I was just jokin' around, Bri, calm down."

Brigit punched him, to which he whined a little, but they walked the rest of the way with their arms around each other, as if nothing obscene had been discussed. When they finally got to the apartment, they stood outside the front door. Kevin didn't want to go in because he knew if he did, he'd probably never come back out – in a good way, at least for him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could, "So what are _you_ gonna do all day?"  
"My mom wants me to help her with the yard sale they're having this weekend. Then I'll probably come back here, get some sleep, and hope you can sneak away from Jimmy to come be with me."  
He smiled and kissed her, "I'll see what I can do."  
"Be careful today. Please don't get into trouble, you know I worry about you," she even pleaded with her eyes.  
"I can't make any promises."

Brigit let her head fall against his chest in defeat. There was nothing she could do. With Jimmy anything was possible, but jail time was the most probable. She didn't want to fight though so she pulled herself even closer to him, relishing the moments she actually did have with Kevin.

He pulled her away so he could look at her face, "I'll try though, okay? Don't worry too much. Jimmy wouldn't let anything happen to me and vise versa. We'll be fine."

Brigit tried to ignore the doubt those words caused her so she simply nodded.

"I love you," Kevin added.  
She finally looked up at him, "I love you too."

He kissed her one more time before heading down the stairs and off to Jimmy.

She went back into the apartment and grabbed a sheet of paper and some markers. Her mother had put her in charge of making signs. Once she made one she was satisfied with, she would simply bring it down to Eddie's place and run more off.

* * *

Brigit passed Eddie Maxwell on her way into his print shop. He said he was just getting some air and she said she was just getting a few copies done.

She was and she told his wife, Marianne, that too. The two were friends anyhow, they had grown up together. They never had problems since Marianne came too late in Tommy's love life for Brigit to have cared since she was set on Kevin since ninth grade.

Marianne simply let her into the back room to use the copier, which was free. She made about seventy-five copies, not sure how many her mother really wanted. She ignored the familiar voice outside since most of Eddie's customers were people from the neighborhood anyways.

She knew something was wrong though when she walked out of the back room to hear Eddie threaten, "Understand this: my hand is on a .38 automatic under the counter. We know each other a long time. Don't make me use it."

Marianne seemed to ignore it, probably trying to not get herself into trouble as well. No one Brigit knew from the neighborhood would scare Marianne and cause Eddie to become to aggressive. Unless it was...

Brigit stepped out from behind the wall and saw just who she expected. Jimmy Donnelly with Kevin in tow.

Kevin looked up and saw her. He, and Jimmy as well, watched her walk out, only saying thank yous to Marianne and Eddie – nothing to either of them. They followed her out the door, calling after her though it was mostly only Kevin yelling. Jimmy wasn't going to overstep his bounds too much today, not in front of Kevin.

Finally Brigit turned around and addressed Jimmy, "You _bastard!_ You almost got him _killed!_"  
Jimmy, as usual, tried to play it off, "Smooth move Brigit, screaming profanities when there are kids all around."  
"Yeah, well they'll live! If you keep this up, one or _both_ of you won't get the same privilege!"  
Kevin reached out to calm her down only for her to quickly step back, "Bri, come on, nothin' happened. We're fine."  
"For now. But I can _safely_ bet that right now Jimmy is thinking how he can get back at Eddie and it won't be pretty. And knowing him, it won't be legal either!"

Jimmy and Kevin both tried to grab her now – Jimmy to try and persuade her the truth wasn't really true and Kevin to try and just calm her down and see if anything, he wasn't at fault. They both wanted her forgiveness.

They knew they wouldn't get it when she shrugged them both off and continued on her way.

After a few minutes of silence, Jimmy patted his younger brother on the back, "Come on, I need to get something at the Firecracker."

* * *

At the Lounge, Kevin was torn between Tommy and Jimmy. And, even more so, Brigit. He wanted to try and 'be careful' and not 'get into trouble' like she had asked; he wanted to go home to her. So he tried to do that while trying to not get either of his brothers mad at him.

"He embarrassed me, Tommy! Stuck a gun in my face. Me and Kevin had to run outta there with our tails between our legs, you think that's _okay?!_"  
Tommy turned to Kevin, "Did he really do that?"  
"What are you askin' him for?" Jimmy butted in.  
Kevin tried to reason with them both, "He didn't actually shove it in our faces, he just kind of showed it to us. I mean he didn't even show it to us actually."

Kevin had thought he had done a decent job, trying to ease the tension in the room and between his two older brothers. But he knew he was wrong when Jimmy told him to shut up. Kevin had never really noticed until then that Jimmy, other than having a bad leg, was actually shorter than him, probably by a couple of inches. If necessary, Kevin could've taken Jimmy.

He then tuned out Tommy and Jimmy as they went on yelling at each other about how much Eddie really owed and who Tommy really believed.

Kevin came out of his daze when Jimmy reasoned, "Guy makes Kevin look lucky."  
"What d'you have to say that for?"

That, and Jimmy threatening to make Marianne Maxwell into a widow, didn't make Kevin a very happy camper, even after taking a sip of beer.

So he sided with Tommy, and in a way, with Brigit, "I think Tommy's right, we should get rid of the phone."

In the end, Jimmy decided to ditch the phone and use the names and numbers to start his own book... with the help of a guy Kevin knew, a guy by the name of Whitey.

* * *

Brigit signed angrily into the phone, "No, Jimmy, I'm not letting you use my apartment for _anything_. Especially if it's illegal."

She pulled the covers over her head, trying to block out the sunlight that still somehow slipped through her drapes.

"No, not even for two hundred a week. I don't want you or your stolen money anywhere near me. Call someone high enough to take such a shitty deal."

She hung up the phone and went back to bed and Jimmy called his own 'girlfriend', Joanie, who was probably high enough to take 'such a shitty deal.'


	9. The Worst Day Since Yesterday

**AN**: Sorry for the wait. I never had time and I just couldn't make myself sit down and write.

Remember, I don't own The Black Donnellys.

* * *

Brigit shot up when she heard her front door open. In this neighborhood nowadays, that probably was not the best sign.

But a good sign was when she heard whoever it was take his or her shoes off – a burglar would definitely not be so courteous. It had to be Kevin.

She had a choice: she could forgive and forget or she could remain mad at him for earlier. She knew that both would be hard because she was angry that Kevin put himself in harm's way but she also knew it was to help a brother. She was going to have to mix both approaches.

The door creaked open and soon she felt the bed sink a little.

"I hope you're in here to get a pillow because you're sleeping on the couch until I say otherwise."

Kevin froze as he was half way into a comfortable sleeping position.

"Aw, come on, Bri, you can't seriously be mad at me!"

She quickly hid her smile at the sound of his voice and looked over her shoulder before quickly turning away.

"Look, you didn't even bring me flowers to say you're sorry! What a crappy boyfriend you are!"  
"I brought _myself_ home, isn't that good enough?"

This time she turned completely around to face him.

"That depends on what you can do."

He smirked before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. He thought it would work since it usually did – and if he had been able to continue a moment longer it just might have – but she pushed him away.

"Oh, I can get that from anyone!" she said dramatically.  
"But do you want it from anyone else?"

She grinned up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, shaking her head and pulling him in closer.

* * *

Brigit quickly got ready for work when she realized she had slept right through her alarm. It was times like these she was thankful she had to wear scrubs – she didn't have to sit in front of her closet and wonder what went together.

She scribbled a quick note for Kevin and kissed him on the forehead before rushing off to work.

After punching in, she sat down at the nurses' station to see who see had to see and what she had to do.

"Hey Brigit, the lab called, they said they had your results in," Maria, another nurse, said while raising an eyebrow.

Brigit almost dropped the files in her hands. With everything going on she had completely forgotten she had sent her blood down to be checked out.

She didn't want the results. She wasn't ready to hear whatever the lab tech had to say. Truths be told, she was scared.

So she checked on her patients and helped some residents with a couple of things before it finally caught up with her. She couldn't focus unless she knew so she told some of the other nurses she was going on break before heading down towards the lab.

After a deep breath, she approached the window.

"Name?"  
"Murphy, Brigit. I sent blood work down to be checked for–"

Before she could finish her sentence the paper was in her hands and the tech was back to his other tests. She tried to read every word but couldn't help but skim down to where her answer would be.

"You double checked this, right? It's not a–"  
The clerk cut her off again as he glared at her, "Of course I did. It's my job, you know."

Forcing herself to smile, she nodded and walked back toward the elevator, staring at the paper.

She was pregnant.

* * *

A plate of pancakes and sausage was set down on the counter of Riley's Diner at the same time every morning for the same person.

Most morning though, Brigit would thank Jenny profusely for the meal, thankful to get something decent into her stomach but this morning Brigit could barely mutter one 'thank you.'

Normally Jenny would wave the praise off but this morning there wasn't anything to deflect. She leaned against the counter as Brigit smothered her pancakes in syrup.

"What's wrong with you?"  
Brigit waited until she had fully swallowed her first bite before answering, "Do you think Kevin is ready for married life?"

Jenny furrowed her eyebrows together. She had to admit that it would be nice to deal with someone else's problems other than her own with Tommy or with the Diner.

"With anyone else, I'd say no, but with you, he's more than ready. Why?"

Brigit pushed her pancake around the plate, trying to see if it could absorb anymore syrup before she had to answer.

"Brigit?"  
Brigit sighed, "Do you think he's ready to be a father?"  
Again, Jenny was taken aback, "Uh... I don't know, maybe."  
"That's pretty much a 'no'."  
"Well I think you have some time to worry. I mean, are you planning on having kids right away?"  
Brigit shot Jenny a look, "No, I wasn't _planning_ on it, it just happened."  
"Oh my God," Jenny covered her mouth, maybe to cover the shock, maybe to cover the smile.

Brigit pushed her plate away, her stomach wasn't feeling too good with all this news but Jenny pushed it back in front of her, "No, no, you're eating for two now."  
Brigit rolled her eyes but continued eating, "I wanna be happy but I'm just too damned scared."  
"Of how Kevin will react? Or how Kevin will turn out?"  
"Both."  
"Well, I don't know about the reaction but I think he'll turn out fine. Trust me, he isn't the kind that would run off on you."

Brigit smiled up at Jenny, hoping that the conversation hadn't brought up anything bad for her. Jenny had been through enough.

"So how are things with you and Tommy?"  
Jenny wished she could avoid the question but knew she couldn't, "I'm not really sure. The Diner's in trouble and he knows and I told him we didn't need any help, even though we do, but knowing him, he's going to do something to try and help. The thing is, I'm scared of what he's going to do."  
"He won't do anything stupid, don't worry."

Truth is, Brigit wasn't so sure about that. Normally Tommy was pretty level headed and he wouldn't do anything without thinking it through. But with Jenny in the equation, all bets were off.

Brigit finished her breakfast and paid before heading back to the apartment, hoping Kevin wasn't there. She didn't know if she could face him.

* * *

Kevin watched his brother Tommy walk out the door with more than two grand in his hand.

"Dude, what's the deal with this _jerk_? Why we lettin' him get away with this?" Whitey turned back to Kevin, "You let him get away with that?"

Whitey had barely finished his sentence when Kevin saw Jimmy smash his mug down on Whitey's head. Kevin grabbed the empty bug beside him and threw it down towards Whitey as well. No one insulted a Donnelly and got off scott free.

Joey got Jimmy another beer and a towel like Jimmy had ordered and though he wanted Whitey to stew, he figured it would be safer if he called someone over to make sure Whitey was all right.

And within ten minutes, Brigit barreled through the door to find Whitey still on the floor. Everyone's heads turned to see her.

Brigit put her hands on her hips, "What the fuck, Jimmy?! Is there ever a minute that goes by where you're _not _fucking hurting someone?!"  
"Woah, how is this my fault?"  
"Oh, I'm sure he bashed the glass against his own head! God, you are such an idiot."

She ignored the three men as she looked over the cuts on the man's head.

"By the way, I'm Whitey," he winced.  
Brigit rolled her eyes, "Let's get something straight: I don't care who you are, I just care that you don't get these two idiots in trouble and that you don't bleed out. Plus, you're the ass who made these morons think they could run their own book so really, don't expect an invitation to the wedding or anything like that from me, okay?"

Whenever Jimmy or Kevin tried to defend themselves, Brigit shot them a look that told them to think otherwise. When she finished stitching Whitey's head, she told him to go to a hospital soon to get them removed before she left as quickly as she came.

But this time she had someone following her – Kevin.

"Bri, wait up! Come on, let me explain! He insulted Tommy. I had to defend my brother!"  
Brigit turned around, "Well, that's just fine and dandy then, isn't it? Kevin, you've got to stop doing such stupid things! There are other people here – other than your brothers – that matter!"  
"Hey, I've defended you plenty of times. You know you matter to me!"  
"Kevin, I'm not talking about me anymore," she said as she turned and continued walking towards her apartment.

Kevin watched her, dumbfounded. He had no idea what she was talking about. Who else mattered other than his family and Brigit?


	10. Walk Through My Door

AN: I am SO sorry for the long wait. I have had so much going on – graduation, summer, and moving into college. I just got The Black Donnellys on DVD so I can actually update and have an idea of what is going on in the series.

I cannot promise this chapter is grand quality but I am trying to get back in the swing of the things and update. Try to enjoy. :

Oh, and I do not know The Black Donnellys and the title is thanks to Gaelic Storm.

* * *

"Come on, Kevin, we've got places to go. We've gotta find this Newton before noon and collect!"  
"One more minute, Whitey, she should be home any minute, hold your horses!"

Kevin paced the living room, waiting for the front door to open and reveal Brigit. He thought she would have been home earlier, before Whitey got there, but she had not come home yet and he had to talk to her.

Finally, they both heard footsteps slowly coming up the stairs outside the door. Soon enough, the door pushed open and when Brigit looked up, her face showed what she was thinking. She had hoped she had missed Kevin. She had walked extra slow from the Diner so she could avoid him, she was not ready or sure if she wanted to tell Kevin anything just yet.

But now she realized Kevin thought he was ready to hear it and Brigit could not avoid it or him any longer.

"Whitey, go wait for Kevin outside."  
"What? No, we've got to go now, we've got stuff to do," Whitey reasoned.  
Kevin stepped up to correct Whitey but Brigit needed no help, "Excuse me but when I tell you to leave my apartment, I don't make it an option. I need to talk to Kevin so get out. Now."

Whitey decided it was better to lose this battle and quietly left the two alone.

Brigit collapsed on the couch and Kevin sat next to her, thinking it was just a simple explanation he was about to hear.

Kevin turned towards her, "I just wanted to make sure you were all right... that _we_ were all right."  
"That's still up in the air," she sighed.  
"Why? Did I do something wrong? What's wrong?"  
She grabbed his hand in hers, trying to steady the both of them, "Kevin, when I said I wasn't just thinking about me, I meant that soon enough it won't just be me and you in this relationship. And I don't mean years from now when we're married and settled, if that ever happens. What I mean is in less than nine months there will be more than just us to think about because... because I'm pregnant Kevin."

Kevin pulled his hand from hers and placed his head in his hands, trying to let everything sink in and make sense. It was not doing either. It was all just too much for Kevin to compute.

He got up, "I've got to go, Whitey's waiting for me."  
"Kevin!" Brigit called out, trying to hold back to hurt and tears.  
Kevin did not look at her when he opened the door, "I just need time to think this through, Brigit."

With the shutting of the door came her tears. She knew he did not need time to think, she knew it when he called her Brigit – he never called her Brigit.

* * *

Kevin threw himself into working, into lying. He did not want Whitey, Jimmy, or anyone to know that in reality, he was Newton and he was the one who had lost ten grand on a bet.

But when Tommy became so dead set on finding 'Newton', even going so far as to go to 'his' apartment, Kevin had to tell.

He did and in the end landed in the place Kevin had decided he would go to double the money – the racetrack. And after realizing Tommy put all the money on his first choice, Kevin was on a high.

With the lies about Newton out of the way, there was only one other thing left to hide or think about, for that matter, so on the way home, Kevin let the Brigit/baby issue spill. Kevin had been looking for older brother advice but he forgot that when it came to Brigit, Tommy stopped acting like his older brother and started acting like hers.

Kevin should have been used to the lectures and the fights by now. One occurred when Tommy found out Kevin had feelings for Brigit, one before her senior prom, another after Kevin asked Brigit out, and one every time Kevin was about to propose and lost the ring.

"I can't do that – I'm no good at lying," Kevin confessed on the way to Jenny's.  
"Actually you're really good at lying. You don't think you lied when you took Newton's bets? And when you said you 'needed to think things through' to Brigit?"  
"I wasn't lying. I took the money, I knew I was Newton."  
"No, what you gotta do is stop lying to yourself and admit you're a great liar and that you _want_ to marry Brigit and you _want_ to have that kid with her."

Kevin pushed the thought out of his head as he entered the Diner with Tommy. But as Tommy conversed with Mr. Reilly, images of Brigit and him with a baby popped into his head. They had always been there but now that it was becoming a reality it was a little scarier. It had always been a dream, an idea. Now Kevin had to face his future and he was not sure he could do it.

At least not by himself. He would need Brigit – he _realized_ he always needed Brigit. But did this baby really need Kevin – the seemingly unlucky gambler whose life was always at risk – as a father?

* * *

That night, Brigit left an empty apartment and came home to the same thing. She assumed that would be the case but she still hoped to open the door to find Kevin there.

She knew what it meant. Kevin had spent the night at his Ma's and he probably at the Firecracker now like he always was. But this time he had done all that without telling her where he was or where he was going or even talking to her in the first place.

Brigit picked up the phone and began to dial Sean merely to check up on Kevin until she heard a banging on her door. She threw the phone down and ran to the door, expecting to find her fiancé behind it but instead found a distressed Jimmy.

All thoughts of Kevin were gone as she pulled Jimmy inside, "Let me guess... Jenny?"  
"Shut up."

Brigit merely rolled her eyes. She had always known Jimmy had a thing for Jenny, even when Brigit and Jimmy were together. It seemed everyone came to her when Jenny refused them – well, everyone being Tommy and Jimmy but that was enough.

None of it mattered though when Jimmy was actually crying in front of her.

* * *

Eventually Jimmy left and Tommy called. Just by the tone of his voice Brigit knew that Tommy knew about her 'condition'. The thought made her feel a little better because she knew that Tommy would at least try to talk some sense into Kevin.

Because of that she agreed to do Tommy a favor and so headed over to Kate Farrell's house to take Matthew out since Tommy had been banned by Dokey.

Brigit figured it would be nice practice anyhow for her future and it would be nice to catch up with Kate, let alone spend time with another girl since Jenny had been tied up with the Diner.

Matthew and Brigit did various things until much later Tommy came, drawing supplies in hand, and Brigit realized she had to get to work.

"Have you seen-"  
Tommy cut her off, "I thought Kevin went home to you."  
Brigit hesitated, "N-no, I meant Jimmy. Have you seen Jimmy? He okay?"  
"Why wouldn't he be okay?"  
Brigit readied herself to leave, "No reason."

The minute the door closed behind her, Brigit called Jimmy's cell but got no response – not a good sign.


	11. The Long Way Home

Hey all... I don't even know how long it's been since I last updated. I wanted to but I wanted the DVDs to properly continue the story. But now, thanks to Netflix, I can do so. This one is kind of short but I'm still getting in the swing of things and need the last disc of the series. I am so incredibly sorry for the wait. Reviews/ideas are welcome.

I do not own the Black Donnellys... only the Murphys.

* * *

Days passed without Brigit and Kevin meeting or speaking; she only ever heard _of_ him, nothing _from_ him. Trouble was brewing in the neighborhood, everyone could feel it, and Brigit did not like being away from Kevin during such a time, but there was nothing should could do… it had to be his choice to return.

She had been surprised it had gone on so long but with all Donnelly brothers otherwise engaged, it was understandable. Tommy, Jimmy, and Seanny had other problems to worry about than Kevin's love life. Everyone knew Brigit could stand on her own too feet so she would be okay for the time being.

The three brothers she was still on speaking terms with did actually communicate with her regularly. Sean was the one to update her mostly, seeing as he was her best friend; Tommy called to check up on her, as always; and Jimmy usually called to complain about something – Tommy, Jenny, Italians, whatever.

It brought her comfort to know she would not be forgotten if Kevin wanted to. Whether she, herself, was a Donnelly or not mattered little because she was carrying a Donnelly and that was just as good. The Donnellys and Brigit Murphy would always be in each others' lives and that was ensured now.

* * *

All night, Kevin Donnelly thought and thought about what to do about the situation with Nicky Cottero, but came up with nothing. Normally, he would go to Brigit's and think it through rationally (usually with her help) but he had spoken to her in two days. So he tried to do it on his own but to no avail – by morning he had no solution and no sleep and so he went to his brothers for help.

Jimmy responded by stealing the thousand dollars straight from Nicky's bar and returned to the Firecracker to await Nicky's answer. Shortly after Nicky's call, the door swung open.

"Interesting sign, Jimmy, but I don't know if it was worth such an urgent phone call."

Brigit stopped suddenly when Kevin came out of the bathroom, who also stopped short at the sight of her. She took little notice of the three men at the bar shuffling around, trying to hide certain things from her view.

Jimmy was all smiles, though, ignorant of the tension between his brother and the woman standing before him, "Bri! Come in, have a beer!"  
"Thanks, Jimmy, I can't, I'm pregnant."  
The eldest and youngest Donnellys took a moment to process until Jimmy finally reacted, "What! Kevin didn't even mention it! Gives me more reason to drink! Come on, Kev!"  
"He's not celebrating," she said without any emotion in her voice, "But that's not why I'm here – does anyone know what happened over at the Diner? Joey's holding it down pretty well, but he said that when he went there earlier he found it open, deserted, and full of smoke. Jenny supposedly cannot find her dad."  
"No, uh, we haven't heard anything about it," Jimmy wanted Brigit out of the Lounge as soon as possible. He did not want her or his nephew/niece in harm's way. People may see him as an asshole, but he still cared about those around him. "You should probably go get more information on that and come back and tell us… later, much later."  
Brigit rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I'll let the four of you get back to doing no good."

She left without another word to any of them. Within ten minutes of her departure, Jenny walked in, asking about her father. Jenny was too focused on her father to remember she was angry with Kevin on how he treated Brigit and Kevin was too focused on Brigit to remember she was one of Brigit's best friends and could help him out of the dog house.

After Jimmy had to point out another one of Kevin's screw ups, Kevin decided to follow Jenny instead. He did not know how to fix things with Brigit, but helping out Jenny seemed a step in the right direction, especially if it got him away from Jimmy's snide remarks.

By the time they made it back to the Diner that night, still without Mr. Reilly, Kevin had had plenty of time to think some things through. Watching Jenny frantically look for her father made him think about those _he_ loved the most. Sure, he understood Jenny's feelings – he would feel the same way if it were Helen, but when they sent to the morgue to identify a body that could possibly have been Jenny's dad, it struck him.

He should have known this already – his own father had been taken from him so suddenly. No matter how watchful or careful one is, people can slip away and become lost… they can even die. Because of this, it's best to keep them close as long as possible, remind them of how important they are, especially in the neighborhood they lived in.

Kevin was scared of how his near future could incorporate a child, but he had always pictured his future with children… _and_ with Brigit. There was no point in pretending or hiding, he wanted exactly what had been handed him but, in a moment of weakness, he had run. He had to somehow repent, which is one reason why he helped Jenny so much.

And when she told him to go home – hinting at returning to Brigit – he refused, if only to see out what he had started, to see Mr. Reilly finally home and safe. He wanted to do as she asked and go to his fiancée (he wondered if she even still considered herself that) but he had yet to come up with a plan that would win her back. So, like a coward, if only for a while longer, he remained at the Diner.

"Come on, Kev, go home," Jenny tried again.  
He shook his head, "No, I don't want to leave you alone."  
"But you _want_ to leave Brig alone?"  
Kevin sighed, "No, of course not. I was stupid to leave her like that but now I don't know how to go back… if she'd even take me back at this point. Who runs out on a girl he loves at a time like that? Maybe she's better off without me."  
"Whether that's true or not, we both know Brigit never cared," Jenny reasoned, "She will have you, good _or_ bad. Go back now before it's too late."  
He opened his mouth to say something but Jenny, knowing his thoughts, cut him off, "I don't care if you're scared… she'll be nicer if you go back sooner rather than later. And don't forget you kind of deserve it. Now go before I decide to make it unbearable for you to stay here."

Nodding, he got up and kissed Jenny on the cheek and a thankful smile. He was not sure if he was ready to face her but Jenny had a point – Brigit would be more forgiving today than should be tomorrow, though not as forgiving as she would have been yesterday. As long as she forgave him, Kevin had to make amends.

When he made it to her building, he looked up and saw no lights on in her apartment. She was not home, she was working. Kevin should have known that. He stood there, scraping his foot against the sidewalk, trying to decide what to do. Should he go in and wait for her? That is, if she had not changed the locks. Should he wait out on the stoop for her? That would be a long time on the stairs. Should he just go home? If so, he might lose his nerve altogether to face her and, in turn, lose her.

After some time and some thinking, he turned and headed toward his mother's apartment.


	12. Don't Let Me Die Still Wondering

AN: I'm not sure how many more chapters are left in this story because I have yet to write the final chapters. I'm not even sure how I should finish it yet, but we'll see, I guess. If any of you have ideas, they would be appreciated. As would reviews.

I do not own the Black Donnellys, just Brigit and her family.

* * *

Kevin, on his walk home, decided to check the Firecracker for his brothers. He found the three of them sitting at the bar, drinking, as Joey Ice Cream served them, and he could not help but join in.

Eventually, Tommy broke the cheerful atmosphere by stating, "We're all going to die."

He went on to explain why and his plan top hopefully stop it was for them to ally themselves with Dokey against the Italians and take over everything once Nicky killed Dokey. The only way it was going to happen though was if Sean backed off, went home, and stayed safe. Sean was the only one to protest but eventually gave in, though not happily, facing three of his brothers.

Everything the four of them discussed that night made Kevin realize more and more how important familial bonds were.

When they all got home, Tommy and Jimmy went into their bedroom but Kevin, instead of going to the room he shared with Sean, went to his mother's room. He knew she was most likely asleep, but what he had to tell her was important and what he had to ask her was even more important.

* * *

The next morning, Kevin found himself, once again, in front of Brigit's apartment. It was light outside so he could not tell if she was home or not, but he knew her normal schedule -- she had to be home, she just _had _to. If not, though, he would wait for her.

He used his key to get into the building and rushed up the steps, skipping some, if only to get there a second or more earlier. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the apartment door without knocking and pushed it open.

Brigit was sitting right in front of him, at the dining room table, looking over a few open books. She looked up at him as the door swung open. She said nothing, just stared. Someone had to make a move and Kevin made sure it was him.

He stepped forward and snuck a closer look at the books before her -- pregnancy books. The edge of his mouth quirked upward, "I guess you won't need this then. Ma said it hel-"

Kevin stopped talking as he found himself practically tackled, her arms squeezing around his torso tightly. He reacted quickly, tossing a worn copy of _What to Expect When You're Expecting _on the table and wrapping his arms around her as well, as he heard her weeping against his chest.

After a few moments, she took a deep, calming breath and looked up at him, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming back."  
He caressed her face, "I know, I should've come back earlier, but I had to tell Ma about all this. Figured she could tell me what to do."  
"What'd she say?"  
"She said I was an idiot if I let you get away and that she'd never forgive me. She's excited for a grandkid though."  
Brigit let out a sigh of relief, "Good, I was scared she would hate me for corrupting her little boy."  
Kevin chuckled, "Who? Ma? Nah, she loves you." He paused, "_I_ love you. And I'm sorry for-"  
She placed a finger on his lips, "I know, let's just forget it and move on, okay?"

He nodded and they walked toward the bedroom, arms around each other. Kevin was not tired but he felt happy just to hold her in his arms as she fell asleep. This was all he needed.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Kevin reluctantly pulled himself away from Brigit as he heard his cell phone vibrating. He knew who it was and what it was about -- he and his two older brothers had a meeting with Dokey soon. Getting up, Kevin moved to write a note but Brigit stirred in bed, turning over, her eyes opening.

"Whatever you guys are doing, will you try to be safe? Stay on your guard, please, because even Dokey can't be trusted."  
Kevin took a minute to respond, "Dokey? I don't know what you're talkin' about."  
Brigit smirked, "Sean called and left a voicemail on my phone last night -- something about how you guys are leaving him out of taking over the neighborhood." When Kevin made a face of dismay, she chuckled, "I don't know why any of you Donnellys try to keep things from me. One of you always tells me."

Kevin shrugged, knowing she was right. He and his brothers each had their own special relationship with Brigit and one or more was probably willing to share secrets with her (usually Kevin) that another would not.

"All right," Kevin sighed, "I guess I gotta go or Tommy'll be pissed. Call me when you wake up, maybe I can walk you to work."

Brigit nodded and Kevin leaned down to kiss her on the lips before leaving, rushing to meet Jimmy and Tommy. He hoped whatever they had to do would not take too long because he wanted to talk to her to make sure they were on the same page: things were dangerous, but he loved her and they were having a child together and he still wanted to marry her, baby or no.

After meeting with Dokey, Jimmy left to go find Whitey and Kevin and Tommy went to Highland Management and then the building they were supported to evict people from. Kevin realized it was going to take a long time to get an entire building of people out -- even if it was only about two floors of apartments. If they had yet to leave despite their electricity and cable being turned off, they were not going to leave easily when asked by them.

The first apartment they went to, 1D, gave them a hard time but Kevin thought Tommy could handle it and moved on to the next one until he heard Tommy screaming and ran to find him being attacked by 1D's dog.

Tommy just wanted the job down as quickly as possible but first he had to take care of the dog bite and come up with a plan to distract the dog so 1D would be forced out of the building. On the way to the Firecracker, Tommy pointed out a butcher's shop to his brother and sent him there for a steak. Hopefully the meat would take the dog's focus from them. As Kevin entered the shop and Tommy walked further from him, Kevin pulled out his cell phone. He knew he should not call and wake her up but who was better to call for a dog bite than his girlfriend, the registered nurse?

By the time he reached the Firecracker, Brigit, looking as if she had been up for hours instead of minutes, was wrapping Tommy's wound in a bandage and trying to convince him to go to the hospital for a rabies shot and a tetanus shot if he had not gotten one in the past five years. Joey was no help as he tried to dissuade Tommy from a rabies shot because 'they hurt.' Kevin shot Brigit a smile as he handed Joey five pounds of meat. She returned the smile and merely sat by to watch, not wanting to get involved anymore than she already was in this affair, as Tommy pulled out the baseball bats from behind the bar.

She kissed all three on the cheeks as they left the bar, though Joey would not stop talking, asking questions as to why _he_ had to be the one with the meat and such. Before she, herself, left the bar, to return to her bed, she made sure Sean was all right. He was, but he was still upset with his brothers at being left out. She tried to explain it was because he was the youngest and that she was being left out as well, but he did not want to hear it.

* * *

Brigit woke up just as the sun was readying itself to set. As asked, she called Kevin but he did not pick up so she left him a message, in which she reminded him to tell Tommy to go to the hospital for a shot.

A few hours into her shift, Brigit got a phone call at the nurses' station, saying a Donnelly had checked in and was in the waiting room of the emergency room. Instantly, her mind went to the most horrible ideas, but realized there was no real urgency in her co-worker's voice and if it had been something tragic, they would not be sitting in the waiting room.

Asking for a break, she went down to meet them, finding the three, sitting quietly together and each looking in one piece. None looked up until she was right in front of them.

She smiled at them, "I hope you're here, taking my advice, Tommy."  
"I tried to make him chance his mind," Joey added, as if it were the right thing to say, "It's going to hurt."  
Tommy shot him a look, "A rabies shot is the least of my worries."  
Instantly, Brigit began to worry, "Why? What happened? Are any of you hurt, more than a dog's bite?"

She caught the look Tommy and Joey shot at Kevin, but tried not to worry since he looked to be perfectly healthy. Seeing her watching him, Kevin stood and led Brigit outside.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned, "Is everything okay? Why is your neck red?"  
Ignoring her questions, he asked his own, "We're okay, right?"  
"Of course we are," she began but was cut off by questions, "I just wanted to make sure. We're still together, right? We're going to raise this kid together?"  
Brigit smiled, realizing whatever Kevin was not telling her had scared him enough to make sure to clarify things with her, "Yes, Kevin, we are, to both questions. Stop worrying, you have nothing to worry about… I love you."

He nodded, trying to appear confident, as if he already knew that but was simply making her say it again aloud.

"I love you too."

Grabbing her hand, they headed back into the hospital, where Brigit personally took care of Tommy.


	13. Tomorrow Comes a Day Too Soon

AN: Here's another one. There should only be one or two left after this. Thanks for the support. Again, I do not own the Black Donnellys.

* * *

"You see, because Brigit worked such weird hours, she missed a lot of important stuff. If anything happened at night, she was too busy workin'. If it happened durin' the day, she was sleeping. She was only involved if she was purposely pulled into it by one of the brothers or if it happened after seven in the morning but before noon.

"So for the two days after Tommy's dog bite, she didn't see us all that much, except Kevin and Jenny. She always saw Jenny at the Diner and knew every time that creep Samson came by. She didn't involve herself in that though, Jenny wasn't lookin' for help, just someone to talk to . And Kevin, well, he tried to see her whenever he could, but it was harder and harder because he became busy with Franny Kelly and then Anthony Lino.

"Luckily, she got two days off after that and they were on the most important days… for her, the Donnellys, _and_ the neighborhood."

* * *

Brigit sat at the Diner's counter, relieved she did not have to work for a few days, but as she watched Jenny, she knew something was wrong with her friend. When first asked, Jenny brushed the question off, until it was asked two or three more times, when she could no longer ignore it.

Finally, Jenny broke and told Brigit how Teach's body had been found -- Jenny was officially a widow. Adding those facts to Samson's borderline stalking, Brigit felt bad and scared for Jenny. Things seemed to be getting nothing but worse for everyone.

Once she was assured that Jenny was going to be all right, Brigit made her way over to the bar, intent on staying for a short while before going home to nap after a twelve hour shift.

What she found at the bar was not at all what she expected. Joey, Tommy, and Kevin were huddled together, whispering angrily, with Jimmy strangely missing.

At the sight of her, Tommy ordered Brigit upstairs to check Jimmy for any injuries. She rushed to the bathroom to find him covered in what smelled like motor oil and he only seemed to have patches of hair left on his head. Joanie was gently wiping away the oil.

Brigit cleared her throat, not really wanting to disturb them. "Hey… I was just going to check if Jimmy's hurt," she turned toward Jimmy, "Are you?"  
"Nah, nothing but pride," Jimmy chuckled.  
Brigit forced a smile, "Well, you take care of him, Joanie."

Joanie practically grinned, happy to feel accepted by someone within Jimmy's group. She longed for some kind of family and she knew Brigit Murphy was one of the Donnelly family, though unofficially.

* * *

"Brig had grown up with the Donnellys -- she knew everything about them, but the things that were happenin' then were worse than they had ever been and she began to wonder if she was really up to it.

"Whether she had been told or not, she knew Huey had been killed because he _threatened _to kill Jimmy… now someone had actually put his hands on Jimmy. She knew what Dokey had done would force a response from the Donnellys and she knew it would not be pretty, but what she didn't know was if she could handle the trouble that was just getting started."

* * *

Brigit walked down the stairs slowly, trying to prolong the time when she would have to face the brothers. She knew now why they were huddled together, whispering: they were planning something, most likely revenge. It made her stomach churn… or at least, she thought it did. Being pregnant made her feel nauseous at a lot of things.

She made her way quietly, hoping not to be caught sneaking out, but she was never known for being stealthy.

"Hey, where you goin'?"  
She swung around at the sound of Kevin's voice, "Uh… I think I'm going to go visit my parents for a bit, you know, and then go home to sleep."  
"Good," Tommy spoke up, "Be careful. Don't open the doors for anyone but us."

She kissed Kevin on her way out so no one would question her hasty departure and finally let the breath she had been holding in out once she was out of the bar.

Maybe it was not such a bad idea to visit her parents… at least they could calm her down. Then again, she still had to inform them of her condition. Her parents, though somewhat lenient and very loving, were still Irish Catholic parents and for them, it might a bit _too_ much to find out their only surviving child was unmarried and expecting a child... who happened to be a suspected criminal.

Despite this, she told them as they all sat together at the kitchen table. For a moment, they were speechless, but eventually the scolding came and then the happiness. Kevin Donnelly did not have the greatest reputation for responsibility but John Murphy knew Kevin would do right by his daughter and his wife, Maggie, was excited there would be a child she could spoil.

After the conversation, Brigit went to rest in her old room and her father came to sit with her, a box in his lap. He had heard everything that was going on and he knew what kind of trouble Kevin -- and the rest of the Donnellys -- were in, and, in turn, what sort of trouble Brigit may be in.

"Listen, your mother doesn't know about any of it," he shifted the box, "Or that I'm offering you this."

To her questioning look, he opened the box and she saw there was small .38 revolver. She had always known her father had a gun -- especially in their neighborhood -- but she had never seen it or known where it was and now, here it was, being offered to her.

She wished she could play dumb and ask why he thought she needed such a thing, but they both knew such a question was unnecessary. Stumbling over her words, she thanked him for the concern but refused to take it, wondering if she could ever even shoot a gun, let alone hold one.

She remained at her parents' for as long as possible, wanting to relax in the security being there brought her but was rocked out of such a feeling when her phone rang.

On the other line, Kevin was practically screaming -- something about how they had found Dokey and Tommy had literally dragged him into the streets, beating him along the way. Finally, Tommy, his foot on Dokey's neck, pointed his gun at the older man, ready to shoot, but never did. The three of them had to run from the place, Dokey throwing threats at them for blocks.

After he hung up, she stood alone in the hallway, at a loss for what to do. She wanted so badly to not go back, to stay with her parents, and be safe. But somehow she knew that such security could last only so long.

Then she wondered: if she left, would she able to return? How bad was this going to get? Surely now the Donnellys and anyone close to them would be hunted. Brigit wanted to escape but she knew she was in too deep to get herself out… she was with Kevin and his family, for better or for worse. Her parents could still be saved, though, but only if she left.

She stayed the night, though, using the excuse that she did not want to go back after dark but in the morning, she knew she had to leave.

Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself for whatever lay before her, and went out into the living room to say goodbye to her parents. After doing so, her father offered to walk her outside if only to make sure she left all right.

Again, he offered her the contents of the box and finally, she accepted it. She had to accept her fate.


	14. Murphy's Law

AN: So here is the final chapter. I thought about writing about what happens after the series ends but since I have no idea where the Donnellys went or how Joey was caught, I don't even want to speculate. I know what I would want to happen but it's unlikely. I might chance my mind, but that too is unlikely.

I do not own the Black Donnellys, I merely write of them. Thanks for the support and sorry for the very long wait in between 10 and 11.

* * *

Murphy's Law states, "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong."

* * *

Brigit Murphy walked down the streets of her neighborhood and, for the first time, actually felt fear. Before, she had always felt safe because everyone knew she was under the Donnellys' protection and anyone who did not would eventually find out, but everything had changed and the Donnellys could barely keep themselves safe, let alone her. She was not even sure where she could go -- was her apartment or the Donnellys' apartment safe? Maybe the Firecracker? The Diner even?

She found only Helen at home, which gave her mixed feelings. She was unsure why the boys would leave their mother by herself (she thought maybe it was not as bad as she thought if they left her so unprotected) but she was also comforted, at least by the sight of her. Helen Donnelly had always been like a second mother to her. Helen welcomed Brigit in, beaming at the sight of her.

They were in a lively conversation (to which they were happy for, it kept their mind off of current events) when Kevin came in, looking for Sean. Helen questioned Kevin for his abrupt entrance but he immediately, though quickly, embraced Brigit, happy to see she was safe, and then picked up the phone and called someone.

Instantly, his mother was on his back, needing to know what was going on and who he was talking to. Brigit heard something about them packing and leaving and she tried to stay calm. Who was leaving? Where were they going and for how long? Was she invited or would she be left behind? Did she _want_ to leave?

After the phone conversation ended, Kevin badgered his mother to go and pack, to which she resisted. He pleaded for a few minutes until he finally told her she better pack or she would be leaving with nothing because she had no choice in the leaving part.

Finally, he turned to Brigit, "Come on, I'll walk you to your place so you can pack up too."  
She furrowed her brows, "Who said _I_ was leaving?"  
"Why wouldn't you be leaving? We're packin' the entire family up and going, or that's what Tommy says." His face scrunched into a confused and hurt expression.  
"Listen, I want to go off with you and all but there are other things to consider here. I have a job… I can't just run away from that. I have friends outside of the Donnellys that I can't just leave. And my parents!"  
"They can come, too," Kevin added hopefully.  
"No, I don't want their lives turned upside down because you boys went on a power trip. And we can't ignore the fact that I'm pregnant," Brigit felt herself getting tired of all the arguing, "Do you really want to raise a kid on the run?"  
Kevin, on the other hand, was just getting started, "Do you really want to raise a kid on your own then?"

Brigit felt as if she had been slapped in the face. It was not like he had offended her, it was just a reality check. She would either get Kevin on the run or remain home without Kevin. Which was the lesser of two evils?

She tried to form words, but her mouth was not cooperating, so instead she merely turned to leave, and answered Kevin when he asked where she was going with something about having to think. He rushed after her, stopping her on the stairs.

"You can't stay here, Brigit! It isn't safe for you!" he yelled, "I won't leave you here!"  
"I have obligations and responsibilities _here_, Kevin! I can't just drop my _paying_ job on a whim -- I'm going to _need _that money. No matter how badly I want to go with you, it's more practical if I stay."  
"I don't care about practical, I care about _you! _I _need_ you!" His temper was beginning to lose momentum now, "I'll take care of you, don't you see that?"  
She took a minute before answering, "I know that, Kevin, but the way you take care of me… it puts you in danger. I'd rather have you alive than dead."  
"I can't let you stay. Dokey's ruthless, he could, could…," Kevin could not make himself finish the thought or the sentence.  
Brigit, nonetheless, understood his meaning, "He's trying to make political friends and even _he_ is smart enough to know that harming me, an innocent and pregnant nurse, is not in his best interest, whether I love you or not." She smiled, trying to convince him, "Plus, you'll let me know where you are so if anything goes wrong, I can just meet up with you, right?"  
"So you won't leave now but you'd leave _then_?"  
"No one has threatened me, so why do I have to run?"  
"And I won't let anyone get the _chance_ to threaten you!"  
Brigit sighed, "Kevin, I can't. Let me know how you're all doing, though, please. And be safe. I love you so much."

Kevin mumbled something under his breath but he had enough sense to look ashamed when she shot him a look. He began to understand that she was being serious and she was not looking to be persuaded so he gave up. His body felt numb but he could not leave her like that. He made to give her something to remember, something to miss. So he kissed her with all the love he could, told her he loved her and the baby, and let her go, trying to ignore the tears that fell down her cheek.

"Goodbye Kevin."

* * *

Sitting alone in her apartment, Brigit felt as if her life was falling down around her. It was almost evening, but not quite yet -- but still, Kevin had probably left already. They had planned on leaving a few hours ago. Her dearest friends were gone. She had no one to look out for her, she was truly on her own.

She had no one to tell her if she was doing the right thing or not -- all her confidants were Donnellys. It was times like this she wished her brother was there. Kenny would tell her what was the best thing for her.

If Kenny was still with her… he would most likely be caught up in all of this, right alongside the Donnellys, and would also be forced to run. Brigit knew if that had been the case, she would go. Not only for Kevin, but for her brother as well. Kenny would not allow her to be alone like that, unprotected.

But there was no Kenny in this scenario. Did that really matter though? He would want her to go with them. He had trusted them with his life and hers. Her parents always trusted Kenny's judgment when it came to their daughter.

Why could she not just _know_ the answer? Shouldn't she be able to feel the right answer in her bones?

"On an unknown path every foot is slow," Kenny had always said when she came to him for advice. It was an Irish saying that their grandfather had always quoted. Brigit had the general idea of what her life would be like if she stayed but she had no idea what it would be like if she left and that scared her.

Sorting through all the facts, she came to a disturbing realization: she should have gone with them.

She ran into her bedroom and pulled out a suitcase and threw anything and everything she could into it, not even wasting time to fold things. She made sure to bring every medical supply she had with her because knowing the Donnellys, they would need her expertise along the way and would refuse to go to a hospital. Grabbing the suitcase and her purse, she ran out onto the street, hailing a cab, giving them the Donnellys' address.

Brigit began to lose hope as it grew darker and she found no one at the apartment. But she did not give up, she demanded the driver take her, at last, to the Firecracker. It was the only place left.

She threw money at the driver and thanked him as best she could before dragging her bag onto the sidewalk and banging on the bar's door. They had to be there. Sean's car was no longer outside and there was no sound indoors and she felt herself begin to break down.

"Kevin! _Please! _Please open up, you have to be here!"

Suddenly, a commotion came from inside and the door flung open. Kevin stood before her. He merely stared at her, in complete disbelief. He had somehow accepted the fact that she was not going and seeing her there, in front of him, made him think he was truly losing it and he was seeing things. To make sure, he reached out a grabbed her hand and actually held it, meaning she was completely real. By confirming this, he pulled her inside, but only after grabbing her bag for her, to keep her out of danger as they waited for Tommy to return with Jimmy.

As the sun sank below the horizon, Tommy finally came in with Jimmy, who was still claiming he would not go. Joanie, who was going no matter what, wanted Jimmy there with her and took it upon herself to convince him to come. None knew (well, except Joey) what she said for sure but she took him outside and they could all hear that she was, at least, yelling at him.

Inside, Tommy could not wait any longer for Jimmy's decision so they all piled out of the bar, intent on piling into the van. Thankfully, Joanie had convinced Jimmy to come along and then Joey hopped in as well… but there was no Jenny. Brigit finally thought she could breathe when she realized they would finally be on their way. They _had_ to be safe now.

But as the van began to move, not even a yard, they were surrounded by vehicles and people with guns, all pointed at them. The girls -- Helen, Joanie, and Brigit -- watched as Tommy and Jimmy got out to confront Dokey, and then Kevin went to join them, despite Brigit's protests. She felt her hands reach for Helen's and Joanie's, for some kind of support.

After what seemed like forever, Tommy turned around and began walking back toward them, but Dokey then aimed a gun straight for him, and everyone froze. Brigit tore her eyes away for a second to check Kevin, but then looked back at Dokey and saw his aim had changed and it was right for them.

The gun fired and Brigit's reaction was to duck and with it, Joanie and Mrs. Donnelly moved downward as well. Helen was hit, but most like not as badly as Dokey hoped, because she had moved at the last second. Instantly, Brigit laid Helen down and told everyone to back away. Tommy did not listen and tried to crowd them, but Brigit pushed him back as bullets flew through the air and suddenly, the van was moving.

Tommy was unfazed by her action, knowing she knew best, and he listened as she barked out orders, handing her her bag and pulling out the first aid kid, a towel, and a plastic bag. She used the towel to apply pressure and yelled at Tommy when he moved to live his mother's legs up, in hopes of preventing shock, which would have only worsened the situation.

Everything around Brigit seemed to fade out as she tried to save Helen, who was slipping away into unconsciousness. She placed a plastic covering over the wound so air would not rush in.

Eventually, she began to become conscious of what was going on around her. Everyone was so loud: yelling, screaming, crying. They were still driving and she had no idea where to.

Complete darkness fell over the car as they entered the Lincoln Tunnel and they all quieted down as everything that had just happened settled in. A little over a half hour, they entered and exited New Jersey and found themselves headed straight for New York again, as they crossed the George Washington Bridge. Somewhere over the Hudson River, Helen Donnelly regained consciousness, causing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief. She asked where they were going but no one could give her an answer. No one cared either, just as long as they got there, in one piece, together.


End file.
